The Real Tag Team: Reloaded and Ready
by WrasslinChick
Summary: SEQUEL TO THE REAL TAG TEAM!: After getting married and having a whirlwind honeymoon, everything comes crashing down as a tradedy hits the pair. Have Kelly and Alex's relationship survived? Will she have her dream family? And find out what happens when a familiar face comes back to seek revenge for getting fired?
1. Chapter 1

_**The Real tag Team; Reloaded and Ready**_

_After getting married and having a whirlwind honeymoon, everything comes crashing down as a tragedy hits the pair. Have Kelly and Alex's relationship survived? Will she have her dream family? And find out what happens when a familiar face comes back to seek revenge for getting fired?_

Chapter 1

Kelly sat with her head in her hands. She was having a terrible day and Alex wasn't here to make it better. She lay on the sofa, trying to hold the tears back, instead the just rolled down her cheeks, falling onto her ears. Alex was at the hospital getting a check up after getting kicked in the head on RAW the other night. Kelly pulled her dressing gown tighter around her waist and switched the Television on. She was due to make her wrestling return next month and a couple of days ago, she was ready to go. She had gotten over the constant nightmares she had and she had finally stopped blaming herself.

A year ago today, a few days after returning from their honeymoon, Kelly and Alex had been in a horrific car crash. Alex had a few broken ribs but Kelly had received most of the impact. She has a broken collarbone, broken wrist, most of her ribs had been broken and she had lost one of the most important things in her life. Her un-born baby. She was in a coma for three weeks and had woken up a day before her birthday. Her first sight was the teary eyed Alex. She then reached down to her stomach to find, what was her growing baby bump, gone. She had spent the next eight months blaming herself, constantly fighting with Alex and at one point, during an argument, even told him she wanted a divorce. Her friends had been there for her through every second, supporting every move and decision she made. But Alex had been her rock. He had still kept up with his wrestling but his shows had been dramatically cut. He was always at home with Kelly.

The bell rang and Kelly ignored it. She didn't want to talk to anyone today. She heard the front door open and she froze. There was a pause before the lounge door opened. Kelly's heart fluttered at the sight of her husband. She got up and ran to him. She let the tears flow freely as she flung her arms around his neck.

"Hey, babe, don't cry." He hugged her back, guiding her to the sofa.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it, It's a year since..." She felt herself trail off. Alex looked down before meeting her eyes.

"And we promised each other we would move on." He held her hands and rubbed circles into the palms of them, making her smile.

"Okay. I love you Alex." She said, laying her head on his chest. The both of them lay on the sofa and just enjoyed each others company. Kelly smiled as she concentrated on Alex's heartbeat. She ran her fingers up and down his chest and he smiled, rubbing circles and shapes into her back.

"Kelly?" He asked. Kelly looked at him, her eyes wide.

"Yes?" She answered, a little sceptical.

"Have you ever thought about trying for another baby?" He asked. Kelly looked at him.

"Me trying? what about you? I think that mission needs a man and woman." Kelly said jokingly. Alex chuckled.

"Yeah but that's the fun part. But are ready?"

"I don't know Alex. I mean I'm just about to start wrestling again next month and I want to get back to reality before anything big like that happens." Alex nodded understandingly.

"Right... But could we start practising?" He had a grin on his face. Kelly looked him square in the eye.

"Practising?" She asked, pretending to sound confused. She ran her fingers underneath Alex's shirt, feeling his rock hard abs and nearly drooling at the though of him.

"You know fine what I mean Mrs Riley!" Tingles ran down Kelly's spine at the sound of 'Mrs Riley'.

"Nope, Think you're going to have to show me." She bit her bottom lip, making Alex go weak at the knees. He quickly jumped of the seat and grabbed the belt holding Kelly's robe together. It immediately fell off, to show Kelly in a cute pink silk nightgown that fell just past her thigh. Alex made a 'meow' sound before picking the beaming Kelly up of the seat and throwing her over his shoulders.

"I'll show you alright Mrs Kelly Riley!" He tickled her ribs as he climbed the stairs with her on his shoulders. She tried not to move in case he dropped her but the tickling was just too much for her to handle. The next thing she knew she was tossed onto the bed, her hair falling over her face. Alex stood over her, pulling his shirt over his head to reveal that sexy body Kelly had been waiting for. It was now her turn to make the purring noise. She laughed as Alex fell trying to get his shoe off.

"Don't laugh." Alex warned but he didn't care. He loved seeing that laugh. It was something he hadn't seen in nearly a year and now it was back. And it was back to stay

_**DONT HATE ME! **_

_**Hope you all like it. Make sure you review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * * * * *

Kelly groaned when she felt Alex move off of the bed. She snuggled back into the sheets,trying to keep warm. She was meant to be getting up early to go and train with Alex but she couldn't be arsed getting her backside out of bed. She heard the shower turn on and she drifted back into dreamland.

She felt a rush of air as the bed sheets were whipped off her. She immediately shot up to see Alex standing in a towel, his hair all messy and wet. She grinned as she seductively crawled towards him.

"You look well sexy!" She purred, making Alex go weak. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so she was buried into his chest.

"And you smell great." She trailed a nail down over his chest and abs, biting her lip as she did so.

"Stop it unless you want to get hurt." He said in a harsh tone, making Kelly's heart flutter.

"Oh yeah? What are you gonna do about it?" She teased, pulling away from him. He gave her a knowing look and she blushed. She pulled on one of his shirts that were lying on the floor, making sure she bent over far enough. She heard Alex clear his throat as he moved towards her. She jumped up and skipped to the bathroom at lightening speed. Alex never even had time to follow her as the door slammed and the lock clicked.

* * * * * * * * *

Kelly fell straight asleep as soon as they got into the car, leaving Alex with no conversation to have. He quietly played his music as he left Kelly to sleep. He imagined she never got much sleep the other night because he wasn't at home and all she could think about was their baby. Alex knew how to deal with it now although he was scared to think how he would act if she fell pregnant again.

They approached the building just as a tired Kelly woke up. She stretched her arms as she lifted herself up in the seat. She hated car rides nowadays although she had gotten better in the last few months.

"Sorry babe, I felt a little tired." She leant over and kissed his cheek before getting out of the car. She smiled as she saw the familiar faces she hadn't seen in a while charging towards her. She hadn't seen the girls in two months due to their busy schedule but they had been constantly texting.

"KELLY!" They all screamed, puling her into a massive group hug. AJ, Kaitlyn, Layla, Lori and Samantha all huddled round their best friend. They all stood back to take her in. Lori started jumping up and down, clapping at the same time. She had never been this excited before.

"So I'm guessing your just here to visit, right?" AJ asked. Kelly grinned.

"Guys, I'm back next month." Kelly announced and the girls went wild. Lori jumped onto her, nearly knocking her off her feet.

"Well, come on, Lets get fighting!" Kelly yelled and she followed everyone inside. She already had her ring attire on so all she had to do was get warmed up before she got back to wrestling.

She and Alex stood at the side, He held the pads up while Kelly kicked, aiming higher and higher as she went. She eventually run out of height so she knew it was time to get back into the ring. Alex lowered the ropes for her as she stepped in. She had gotten into the ring a mere week after losing her child and she just broke down and cried. She started to shake a little but Alex gripped her hand. This was a big step for her but it was a step she needed to take if she wanted to be Diva's champ once again. They started with an intergender match. Kelly and Christian vs Layla and Alex. They had swapped couples so that Kelly would get a chance against Alex. Christian and Alex started off with Christian getting the upper hand. Alex quickly tagged in Layla. She looked at Christian and licked her lips. She had gotten back to wrestling only a year four months after giving birth and they took the babies everywhere with them. Layla kicked Christian in the stomach and bounced off the top rope and going in for a head scissors. Christian held her in place as she swirled in the air, finally catching her off guard when he put his hands on her ass, making her squeal in surprise and let go. She came crashing down and Christian speared her into the turnbuckle. She moved out the way and rolled him over for the pin. He quickly tagged Kelly in.

She never eve thought about her next move. She used a springboard off the top rope and landed on Layla perfectly. After a few clotheslines, she went for a sharp pin, but missing when she reached for Alex. Kelly grinned, flipping her hair over shoulders, a wild look in her eyes. He smiled as he realised she was happy. The gleam in her eye had returned and she had that fluttery feeling in her stomach. She went to lock up with Alex but her poked her in the ribs, making her squeal, and running to the other side of the ring. He came towards her but she dropkicked him there and then. He fell to the ground and Kelly automatically climbed to the top rope. She took a second to contemplate her moves but after that she flipped her body up in the air and landed on Alex's chest. He didn't move from the impact, with her being so light, but he smiled as she counted to three.

"Ding, Ding, Ding."He called out, standing him up and picking her up, placing her on his shoulder. She felt a little emotional at that point. All her friends and their partners clapped and cheered. Her next step was a house show before she officially returned to live Television. She felt a tear fall down her face as Alex brought her down and kissed her. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back. She smiled throughout the kiss.

"Alex?" She asked, breaking the kiss up.

"Yeah baby?" He held her close as he got lost in her gleaming eyes.

"I'm so happy right now." She answered before kissing him again.

"Good. You deserve it."

* * * * * * * *

RIGHT! I would like for you all to review telling me what you want to see happen in this story and i will make the best suggestions happen. I want this to be a 'reader input' story.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Amanda xoxoxox


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly was in the middle of having a shower when she heard her phone ring. She quickly stepped out to answer it. She smiled when she realized it was Vince. He had a good relationship with most of the women in his company. The superstars were very formal, apart from the select few, and had to go to meetings instead of phone calls.

"Hey Vince, what can I do for ya?" She asked, sounding chirpy.

"Ah, Mrs Riley, It's about your return." Kelly squirmed when she heard her name. Even after a year of being married to Alex, she still got that fluttering feeling.

"What about it, Is there a problem?"

"Well as you know, Antonio Cesaro took the United States Championship off of Alex on Smackdown! last week?" He paused and Kelly agreed. That bitch Aksana had got involved and made Alex lose concentration "Well for his rematch, AJ Lee was thinking about making it an intergender match." Kelly's eyes widened. She had had one encounter with Antonio before and that was when she rejected him when he asked her out. He had gotten angry and shoved her, bruising her arm quite badly.

"So you want me to return on Monday?" She asked.

"Yes. This Monday." Kelly gasped. Today was Sunday. She had thought she had a month to go before she made her big return. She was meant to have a house show before Live TV.

"Can I call you back about that Vince. I'll need to talk to Alex." She asked, hoping he didn't need an answer there and now.

"I already called him about it but that's fine. I'll need an answer before two tomorrow."

"Yeah, thanks Vince. Talk to you later!"

"Bye Kel." He hung up. Kelly felt her stomach twist into knots. She sat on the toilet seat with te towel wrapped around her. Alex was standing outside, waiting for her to exit.

"Babe, everything okay?" Kelly didn't answer. She just unlocked the door.

"Vince called and explained his plans for tomorrow." She looked at the ground.

"Yeah. Same here. You do know if you don't want to do it, you don't have to." Alex pulled her into a hug, making his shirt wet because of her damp hair.

"I do want to do it, but I'm scared I'll freak out." She looked into his eyes. He had that look in them that made her feel safe. It was a look of pure trust.

"And if you do, I'll carry you out." He joked. Kelly smiled.

"Alex, what if Aksana pins me? That means you won't get your title back." She hated knowing she might lose another title reign for him. He didn't want to let him down.

"I don't give two flying shits. Your more important than any leather belt." He smoothed her hair and kissed her. The knots in her stomach went away in a flash. He swept her off her feet and lay her on the bed gently. Kelly raised an eyebrow.

"I know you said we should try for a baby, but I never thought you wanted to be trying all the time!" She giggled as Alex took his shirt off. Kelly bit her lip to stop her going wild.

* * * * * * *

Alex woke up to find his wrapped around Kelly. He never knew how she could sleep so well when he was basically lying on top of her. He tried to unwind his arm from her tiny waist. He had nearly succeeded when Kelly grabbed him and pulled him down. She giggled.

"You thought I was sleeping." She laughed.

"I was actually going to make you pancakes." He kissed her forehead. She smiled.

"Sounds great, pass a shirt and I'll come with you." Alex climbed out of bed, put on his blue boxers and handed Kelly a white button down shirt. She giggled and slipped into it. She smelt his cologne and inhaled deeply, shutting her eyes as she savoured the scent. Alex laughed and she snapped out of her mini daydream.

It was one o'clock on Monday afternoon. Kelly had made her decision. Alex held her hand as she dialed Vince. They were both nervous. Kelly was shaking. She couldn't believe she was doing this.

"Hello Mrs Riley, Have you made your decision?" He sounded cheerful.

"Yes I have." She stated.

"And?" He was intrigued. He desperately needed her to return but he missed having her around, cheering everyone up.

"I'll take you up on your offer. I'll be there tonight." She said rather quickly.

"Brilliant! I'll see you tonight in my office before the show starts?" He asked.

"Yep, no bother!" Kelly chirped.

"See ya later!" She added and hung up. She nearly knocked Alex off of the chair.

"What the fuck have I done?!" She cried. Alex chuckled and patted her back.

"Lets get packed, We're leaving in an hour." Kelly leapt off him and bolted up the stairs, Leaving Alex astounded.

* * * * * * *

Kelly wrapped her small hand around Alex's one, taking a deep breath, she entered the arena. The halls were dark and although this was the place she had début at, she couldn't remember her way around. She entered what she thought was catering when she got the shock of her life.

The whole roster jumped out, the lights flashed on and party poppers were fired everywhere. Kelly screamed excitedly as she got hugs from everyone. Vince marched towards her, his arms open with a smile on his face. She ran and gave him a hug.

"Welcome back sweetheart." He whispered in her ear, a second before everyone surrounded her.

The mini party had ended and Kelly was now recovering in the locker room she shared with Alex. Alex's only request on Kelly returning was that she shared a locker room with him, just to keep an eye on her. Kelly sat curling her hair as Alex punched the crap out of a punchbag. She watched as his abs twisted in motion when he swung, a thin layer of sweat making them glisten. She bit her lip, trying to control herself. She hadn't even noticed that Alex had stopped.

"Finished checking me out?" He asked, motioning to his body. Kelly's lips curled into a smile.

"I'm aloud to check you out, remember?" She flashed her diamond wedding ring at him.

"Damn it! I forgot about that!" HE laughed sarcastically. Kelly switched her curling iron off and placed it in her cooling bag, slowly walking towards Alex, and wrapping her arms around his neck. He went to do the same to her but she backed away.

"Alex Riley, Dont even bother coming near me!" She warned, pointing a finger at him.

"Why?" He grinned, his arms still open."

"Becasue Your all sweaty and I have my ring gear on!" She pointed to her little blue shirts and the short top, exposing her stomach and her chest. Alex licked his lips, making Kelly laugh. She backed up against the sofa, the edge catching the back of her knees, making her fall onto it. She widened her eyes when that flash of devilishness spread through Alex's eyes. He lunged towards her, straddling her so that she couldn't escape, and started to tickle. Kelly squirmed and screamed underneath his grip, but he wouldn't budge.

"STOP IT! IM GONNNAAA PEEEE!" Kelly screamed, lightly scratching at his hands.

"Give me a kiss then." He demanded, tickling her harder.

"Nooo! Never!" She squealed. Alex pinned her hands above her head. She looked into Alex's lust filled eyes.

"Kiss me!" He demanded, earning a giggle from Kelly.

"Since when do you ask for a kiss?" She questioned.

"I don't. I just want to see you give in to temptation." He answered. The tone of his voice stirred up that fluttery feeling in the pit of Kelly's stomcah. She reached up to kiss him, crashing her lips to his. A small moan escaped his throat as their locker room door crashed open.

"Alex, guess who just- Oh for fuck sake!" Layla and Lori turned around quickly, saving their eyes from the scene in front of them.

"In your locker room? Seriously?" Lori asked, throwing her hands in the air.

"Alex was just being horny again, ignore him." Kelly laughed, pulling on Alex so she could stand up.

"Alex, We need to talk to you." Layla turned around, a serious look on her face. Alex looked confused. Kelly looked annoyed.

"Can you not just tell me as well?" She pleaded. Alex nodded at her two best friends, signalling they could tell her whatever it was they needed to tell him. Lori and Layla sat Kelly down, sitting at either side of her. Alex stood above and in front of Kelly. He felt that strong urge to protect her.

"Kelly, don't freak out." Layla warned.

"Don't try killing her either." Lori added. Kelly looked at both of her friends. She was beginning to get worried now.

"Just tell me what it is already." Kelly cried. Lori and Layla looked at each other. In their heads, they were telepathically arguing over who should tell her. Lori finally cleared her throat, gearing herself up to break the news.

"Maxine's back."

* * * * * * *

Well? Enjoy it? I love writing this story (along with my other one) and you don't realize how much I love it when you lovely people review!

Please review (I'll make sure to check out your stories in return!)

Amanda xoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	4. Chapter 4

Chaper 4

Kelly stood up, infuriated.

"What do you mean back? Was she ever gone?" She screamed. Alex held her steady, stopping her from going anywhere.

"She was fired after storming your wedding and spreading a rumor saying Alex was the father of her baby." Lori explained, joining her friend. Kelly ran a hand through her hair. Today was her big comeback. The one day she didn't need any hassle was the day Maxine was aloud to cause it. She let out a small scream before pacing the room. There was a knock on the door and Alex answered it.

"What do you want?" He asked Aksana who was leaning against the door frame, trying to look seductive and sexy.

"I just wanted to chat..." She railed off as she suck her chest in the air, undoing . Alex rolled his eyes. She obviously hadn't noticed or heard Kelly in the room before she approached. Kelly slipped past Alex and stood with her hands on her hips in front of Alex. He grinned and wore a proud smile on his face.

"Oh, hey Kelly! I was just talking to your lovely boyfriend!" Aksana said, quickly straightening up and fixing her top.

"Talking? Firstly darling, In my books, that was flirting. And another thing, HE'S MY HUSBAND!" She screamed before slamming the door in the black haired beauts face.

Alex grinned as Kelly took a deep breath before sitting down.

"I'm gonna pummel that bitch." She said through gritted teeth. Layla and Lori took that as their cue to leave. They slipped out before Kelly took a mental breakdown, giving 'good luck' signals to Alex. He just sighed as he sat next to his wife.

"I'm warning you now. Dont lose it out there, if you need out of the ring, tell me and I'll take over. If Maxine comes anywhere near you tonight, you say nothing." He held Kelly's tiny hand in his. She had gone cold all of a sudden. He looked into her aqua blue eyes. He could tell she was scared.

"I promise, I'll keep my calm, I apologise in advance if I make you lose your rematch." She lay her head on his shoulder. He kissed it before standing up, keeping their hands intertwined.

The couple stood in gorilla position for what felt like forever. She began to relax as she heard Cesaro's music start. That meant they were out of her way. The plan was that AJ Lee was going to announce they were having an intergender match. Cue Cesaro who would trash-talk Alex, saying his partner was no match for his. Then cue Kelly.

She jumped up and down on the spot as someone told Alex to go. His music started and Kelly kissed his forehead.

"Good luck!" She shouted after him, forgetting she would join him in a minute. She nearly walked away and if i wasn't for someone grabbing her to tell her to go, she would be in her locker room cheering for her gorgeous hubby.

Kelly watched as AJ came skipping to the ring and surprised all three wrestlers in the ring. She walked away after that. Watching what happened in the ring would just make her nervous.

"I am officially making this an Intergender match for the United States Championship and." AJ called into the familiar back microphone "As Aksana is the current Diva's champion, her belt shall be on the line too. She handed it to Alex.

"I have exactly the right person in mind. Someone who would love to kick your little girlfriends ass." She motioned to Aksana who laughed right in his face. Antonio snatched the microphone out of Alex's hand.

"No matter what bimbo you choose, she is no match for my lady, or me!" Antonio smirked before carrying on.

"You can find whatever talent-less, blond freak you want, the crowd will hate her. Everybody loves my little Aksana." He gave his title to the ref and pulled Aksana into his arms. Alex grimaced. Poor Aksana looked like she was being drowned in his 'kisses'. They were abruptly interrupted by the sound of the bouncy Diva's music.

'Holler Holler!'

The crowd erupted. Kelly stepped onto the stage, her hands in the air as she digested the reaction of the crowd. The beamed as she heard the 'Mrs Riley' chants. People really payed attention to Twitter! Her smile soon turned fierce as she connected her eyes to Aksana. She skipped once and sprinted to the ring, sliding underneath the bottom rope. She stood up in lightening speed. She bounced off the rope and took a running jump at Aksana, landing on her and knocking her down. She threw punched left right and centre as Alex watched on, clapping to get the crowd going. Kelly stood away from her, leaving Cesaro to tend to her as she rolled out of the ring. She climbed to the top rope, savouring the crowds reaction as she striked a pose on the top rope.

The bell rang and Antonio got the upper hand on Alex. He pushed him around and backed him into his corner. Kelly slapped his back discreetly, making sure the ref saw her but Cesaro didnt. SHe climbed to the top rope quickly and as Cesaro backed away to celebrae, Kelly hit him with a flying dropkick. He rolled away in agony and tagged in Aksana. She tried her hardest to get away but after one kick hit her with a K2. As she rolled into the pin, she saw Cesaro get into the ring but in trying to break up the pin, got clotheslined by Alex.

1

2

3

The crowd went crazy and it took Kelly a few seconds to realize she had just won her husbands belt back. She jumped into his arms and he kissed her. He called over to Cesaro.

"Hey! This is what you call a kiss!" He put an arm under Kelly's shoulder and lowered her, bending his head to kiss her. She squealed as he squeezed her.

"Love you forever Mrs Riley." He whispered in her ear as he helped her back up. Alex was handed his belt and she clapped. SHe was beaming with pride. Someone tapped her shoulder and she turned to see the referee handing her the Diva's belt. She took a second. Alex spoke into her ear and explained AJ had added the stipulation moments before she came out. Something Kelly had obviously missed. She started to cry as Alex hoisted her up onto his shoulders.

"Baby, Your home." He shouted above the screams.

"And your gonna be with me-"

"Every step of the way." He spoke as he finished her sentence.

I struggle writing this sometimes...I end up squealing through the cuteness!

Read and Review!

Love you more than always,

Amanda xoxoxoxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kelly and Alex had just gotten backstage after winning her return match. Lori, Layla and Christian were the first to congratulate the proud couple.

"Three time Diva's Champ!" Lori screamed excitedly before pulling her best friend into a warm hug. Kelly jumped about excitedly with her.

"I never stopped to watch the TV so when AJ mentioned the Aksana's title being mentioned, I never heard it!" She announced, surprising everyone.

"I had to tell her why she was being handed the belt." Alex spoke, over the giggling girls. Christian looked over in his direction and rolled his eyes. He whispered something in Layla's ear and she blushed.

"We need to go, I'll see ya'll later." She waved before wrapping her hand in Christians and walking away, a small skip in her step. Lori soon said her goodbyes and left Alex to calm down the bouncy blonde. She soon came crashing down from cloud nine when she heard that familiar voice behind her. Kelly turned on her heel slowly, a fierce look spread across her face.  
"Congratulations honey! I'm so proud of you!" Maxine motioned to Alex, putting her arms around him. Kelly managed to control her actions. Maxine completely ignored Kelly. Kelly was stunned to see a belt around Maxine's waist. She squinted her eyes to see she was one half of the 'Mixed Tag Champs'. Kelly tried to control her snort of derision. Who the hell would tag with her?" Alex moved closer to Kelly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What about a congratulations for my wife." He asked, emphasising the word 'wife'. Maxine made her feelings clear but managed to hide them as she wrapped her arms around Kelly.

"I'm soo happy for you sweety!" She said excitedly. Alex and Kelly could see the sarcasm in her voice. Kelly looked at Alex with a pained expression. He just smiled and winked at her, turning away so no-one could see the grin on his face. Maxine pulled away, a pained expression on her face.

"Kelly, could I talk to you in private?" Maxine asked, sounding chirpy. Kelly nodded, walking behind her. They walked behind one of the production carts, out of sight of everyone. Maxine immediately went back to her old self.

"I'm not giving up on him. I will never give up." She growled. Kelly was slightly taken aback.

"Are you that stupid? We are married now!" Kelly threw her arms up in defeat.

"So? Get a divorce!" Maxine made it sound so easy. Kelly glared into her eyes.

"Never. In. A. Million. Years." Alex said from behind Kelly. She spun round only to be met with a cold look on his face.

"For a second back there, I thought you had changed, but obviously no. Now get away from my wife before I get her to knock you out." He stated. Maxine tried her hardest to cry but she failed and marched away screaming.

"Divorce?" Alex asked Kelly. She laughed, raising herself up for a kiss.

"Never." She smiled through the kiss. They walked away, Kelly occasionally bumping the title up so it sat on her shoulder better. Alex eyes Kelly as she walked in front of him.

He really was he luckiest man alive. He had a gorgeous wife who could kick ass. He had his dream job and friends he could trust with his life. He watched the woman he called his wife,unlock their door and step inside, turning back to look at him with a sexy smirk.

"I'm headed to the shower, fancy joining me loverboy?" She shook her ass as she walked, making Alex groan. He swung the door shut behind him, oogling Kelly as she undressed. She outstretched her hand, ignored it, instead swooping her up in one swift motion, and carrying her to the bathroom.

Since they were officially back on the road, It was time to start living their lives in hotels again. They officially checked in as 'Mr and Mrs Riley' and made their way to their room. Lori was on one side of them while Layla and Christian were on the other. This was something every single one of them had demanded, in fear of Maxine coming after Kelly.

Alex dumped their bags in a corner of the room and pulled his phone out. After sending a text, he kissed Kelly on the fore head before rushing out. She never even got a chance to say anything to him before he disappeared. She just smiled and settled her belt into the silver case, sliding it under the bed. She threw her tired body onto the bed and pulled out her battered phone. She thought at that point she should really get a new one. She scrolled through her twitter, answering fans and responding to questions and congratulations. Thousands of tweets started to come up as she noticed Alex had tweeted.

'YAY! Thats the Mrs surprise here!' She clicked straight away. Alex ran out that door because he was doing something to surprise her. Two seconds later, he burst through the door, a blindfold in his hand. She cocked her head as Alex walked up to her.

"I got something to show you!"He announced excitedly. He stood behind her and walked her all the way outside. His hands firmly planted on her waist. She placed her hands on top of his, giggling every time she tripped. She cold air hit her suddenly as she stepped outside. She felt Alex untie the blindfold.

"You better like this..." He trailed off as he undid the last knot. Kelly gasped as she saw the sight in front of her.

Alex and Kelly's old tour bus had been scrapped and in its place was a shiny new one. Both of the sides of the bus were the same. One edge started with blue and silver stripes and had Alex's face. On the other edge, Pink and silver swirls were the background to the picture of Kelly's face. The pink swirls and the blue stripes melted into each other in the middle as they acted as a background for another picture. Lightly smaller than the faces, was their wedding photograph in black and white. Kelly felt a tear roll down her cheek. Alex started to panic.

"You dont like it do you?" He asked, puting his hands around her waist, pulling her into a cuddle. He was shitting bricks right now.

"Hun, I love it!" She squealed. Throwing her arms around his neck and jumping onto him. She tightly wrapped her legs around his torso. She crushed her lips to his, ignoring the cold that made her feel numb. As soon as their lips touched, her body lit up in a fiery rush of excitement.

Hope you all like it!

Thanks to; IHeartTeryse for following and favourite-ing the story and also for her wonderful reviews

xTheCountryGirl for adding this story to her alerts and favorite-ing it!

Means a lot people!

Love you all as much as always!

Amanda xoxoxox


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kelly woke at half six the next morning. She loved Saturdays. She always got up at seven, went to the gym and rained for a few hours and then she would spend he rest of the day with Alex. Since they had gotten married, and lost their baby, Kelly was distant from Alex. She didn't like to be touched and had gotten to the point where she would work out until she passed out. This time it was going to be different. She was only going to the gym for an hour and then she had to go out shopping. She pulled her tail into a ponytail and left Alex a little note.

"Dont come out of this room until I come back.

Its my turn for a surprise."

She kissed the bottom of it, her lip gloss leaving a small print. She quietly unlocked the door and scampered down to the use the hotels gym. She stared with the weights, lifting hem high above her head, bending to the side, letting the muscles in her stomach stretch. She was currently sporting a tiny pair of sports shorts that hung loosely around the tops of her legs, letting everyone see her luscious, long golden legs. She had added a pink sports bra to match her pink Adidas trainers. She plugged her ipod into the empty gym room's docking station and turned it up full blast.

Music filled the air as she went back to her weights, this time lying on the bench and pulling them up either side of her. She did a hundred of those before moving onto some cardio. She started to run, promising she wouldn't overdo heard her phone ring and jumped a mile into the air. She realized she had run for too long and she was now an hour behind schedule. She answered her phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Kelly Riley's phone."

"Babe, can you come back now?" Alex whined down the phone. She giggled at his desperate plea.

"I have to go ge a quick shower and then run and get something, Give me an hour tops?" She asked down the phone. He groaned.

"Fine. But hurry back." She giggled and hung up.

After hitting the showers, changing into jeans and a top that only covered her bra, showing off her flat stomach. She grabbed her handbag and climbed into her car.

Her stop: Victoria Secret.

She scoured the shop for he perfect lingerie set to surprise her hubbie. She picked the red and black lacy set. She made sure she had enough money in her purse before walking to the till to pay. The shop assistant smiled at her before scanning her purchase.

"So who's the lucky man?" She asked as she folded the barley there underwear into a box. Lori grinned, swiping a piece of hair behind her ear, a slight blush crossing her face.

"My husband." She replied. The saleswoman made a catlike noise before accepting her cash and ringing it into the till. Kelly smiled before walking away. As she left the mall, she heard a loud bang behind her.

Alex sat in front of the Television. He tried not to cry but he couldn't' help it. There had been a shooting incident at the mall. He knew Kelly had nipped out to get something and he just hoped to hell she hadn't gone there. He had phoned her one after the other for the last twenty minutes but there was no answer. He tried once more. It rang. And rang.

"Kelly Riley's phone." Alex took a deep breath. Thank god.

"Where are you?" He asked, keeping his tone down.

"Im about to walk in the door in second babe." He could hear the panic in her voice. He hung up and opened he door. She stood there, about to reach for the doorknob when he door flew open and she was scooped up in his arms. He burrowed his face in her neck, breathing in her perfume.

"Babe, calm down. What happened?" She asked, dropping her bag to the ground and settling him on the bed. She rubbed his back as he held his head in his hands. He looked into her eyes, pulling her into another hug. Kelly pulled back.

"What have you done?" She quizzed, standing up and crossing her arms. Alex was definitely acting weird and she didn't like it.

"Which mall did you go to?" He asked innocently. She cocked her head.

"The one down the street, the small one." She answered. Alex gawked at her. She shook her blonde curls. She was about to ask him again when he interrupted her.

"There was a shooting and I thought you were there. I got a little emotional. Sorry." Kelly covered her hand with her mouth. That was a gunshot she heard? She sat on the bed, shaking slightly. Alex pulled her into a hug, lying down with her and stroking her hair. The pair fell asleep in each others arms, grateful for being there.

Kelly woke up yet again before Alex. She shuffled over to her bag and pulled her box out. She lifted the lid to see the racy lingerie still bundled up neatly. She was in no mood to put it on now so she replaced the lid and slid it under the bed. She seated herself next to Alex on the bed, flicking through the sports channels on their big TV they had a the end of the bed. A program named 'WWE: Greatest love stories.' She smiled as she clicked on it, snuggling up beside Alex as it started. It was a countdown from Ten and she had to laugh at their first five choices.

10. AJ Lee and Daniel Bryan (Split up as she was now seeing The Champ, John Cena)

9. Maryse and The Miz (One of her closest friends. Married and now had triplets.)

8. Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus (It said in the program they were expecting their first child, something that made Kelly squeal in delight.)

7. Lita and Matt Hardy. (They had split up after she supposedly cheated on him. Something everyone in the company knew she never did.)

6. Layla and Christian. She woke Alex up, smacking him in the arm. Kelly stood there in her bridesmaid dress, beaming like a kid in a candy shop. Alex smiled sleepily as he held his wife in his arms

5. Lita and CM Punk (They had had a baby girl who sadly died a few hours after being born. They were now engaged and planning their wedding for the following summer.)

4. Randy Orton and Samantha Speno Orton. Kelly did a happy dance as another one of her close friends made the list. She nearly cried as they showed a video of their wedding dance. Alex grinned as he saw himself in the background. He caught sight of Kelly too, standing next to some wrestler who had his back turned. He looked at her with a smile on his face and she whispered 'Long story, tell you later' into his ear.

3. Number three shocked both of them as the TV started showing a clip of THEIR wedding dance. Kelly covered her mouth as she watched her and Alex dance. She had still never watched her wedding video back and it hit her hard as she saw it for the first time. She read the little snippets a the bottom of the screen that old them little 'secrets' about their wedding. Alex squeezed Kelly's side as the last one appeared.

'Sadly after returning from their honey-moon, the couple were involved in a car crash that killed their un-born baby. Kelly only recently returned to Live TV, winning both her husbands title and the Diva's title in an intergender match.

Kelly suppressed the tear that threatened to spill from her eye as she read the last piece of information. She felt Alex by her side and she soon straightened up as she television show went for a break. She rested her head on Alex's chest.

"You okay?" He whispered into her ear. She giggled at his tickly hot breath touching her ear. She nodded against him and he began to play with her hair. The show came back on to show the last two.

2. Stephanie McMahon and HHH. Alex and Kelly laughed as they showed clips of them back in the attitude era, their 'wedding' and then pictures of them together after having children. That was what Kelly wanted oh-so-badly. Children.

1. No surprise to either of them. Macho Man and Elizabeth. She smiled contentedly as she watched their love story. She remembered growing up and wanting to be Elizabeth so badly. She softly smiled as she realised that she was living the dream.

Dramaaaaaa... with a bit of cuteness at the end...

Review my lovely little readers... Updates may be slow over the next few days as I'm on holiday and struggle to get internet!

Love you as much as always!

Amanda xoxoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Monday Morning and Kelly woke up with a burning headache. Alex left for they gym but she just fell back asleep, hoping she wouldn't have one when she got up to leave for the arena.

Alex had been on the treadmill for half an hour when Maxine walked into the gym. He tried to ignore her but she walked right up to him, starting on the treadmill right next to him. He moved away from her, turning to the weights machine. Maxine followed, seating herself onto the weights bench. Alex rolled his eyes, picking up his towel, he turned and left. Maxine ran after him, putting her hand on his bicep.

"Alex, I'm really sorry about your baby." She said. Alex snapped around.

"Dont talk about it." He snapped. Maxine smiled a little.

"So are you and Kelly splitting up?" She asked, suddenly sounding chirpy. Alex let out a small growl.

"Why would we split up exactly?" He asked, taking a step forwards. Maxine flicked her hair away from her face, smiling seductively.

"She lost your baby Alex, Its not some-" Alex cut her off.

"Dont you dare blame her. It was nothing to do with her." He stepped closer to her again. "You come near me again and I swear to god..." He trailed off. No matter how much of a cow Maxine was, he would never threaten a woman.

Kelly sat bolt upright as the hotel door slammed shut. Alex marched from the door to the bathroom in a matter of seconds, an angry haze spread over his eyes. Kelly sighed. Probably Maxine again. She swung her legs out of the bed and padded over to the bathroom door. She knocked softly and waited for a reply. Alex unlocked it and stepped away as Kelly slid inside. He saw on the edge of the bath with his boxers on, still seething.

"Whats up?" Kelly asked, leaning against the door.

"Maxine." He grumbled. Kelly rolled her eyes.

"So what happened this time, she make a pass at you?" She giggled, soon stopping as Alex looked at her, a serious look on his face.

"It dosn't matter." He said, leaning over to switch on the shower.

"Are you sure?" She asked, walking over to sit on his knee, her arms wrapped around his neck. He muzzled into the crook of her neck, making her giggle.

"Positive." She giggled as he placed little kisses all over her neck. She went to slip away and run fro the door but she was pulled back by a strong arm around her waist.

"Where do you think your going?" He asked. She giggled and tried to run again. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. She squirmed and screamed as he lifted her into the shower, soaking her tiny crop top and boxer-like shorts. The cold water hit her and her breath caught in her throat. Alex joined her in the gigantic shower, turning it up so it got a little warmer.

"You asshole!" She shrieked. He laughed as he bent down to kiss her, running his fingers along the edge of her flimsy little top. She moaned as he sucked on her neck, obviously trying to give her a lovebite. She played with the hem of his soaking wet boxers before ripping them off and throwing them into the sink. He struggled to get the top off of Kelly with it being so wet so in the end, he pulled at the ends and ripped it, making her gasp.

"I liked that top. Asshole!" She grumbled. He backed her up against the wall, trying to get her shorts off. She pushed him and he landed with a thud onto the ground. It was a large walk in shower with three ledges surrounding it. Alex grinned as he watched Kelly peel off her shorts, throwing them in her face. He groaned as he moved his hand up to take the wet shorts off his face. Kelly wasn't there. He looked around him but her heard her singing in the bedroom. He clicked the shower into the off position and wrapped a towel around his waist. He gingerly stepped out into the bedroom to see Kelly standing there, a silk robe encircling her body. Her hair as loose around her shoulders, still slightly wet. She walked over to Alex, pushing him onto the bed and standing between his legs. She bent down and pulled the towel with her teeth, earning a loud groan from Alex.

"This is my punishment for throwing you in the shower?" He asked, making Kelly pout.

"Nope, I'm going to run my mouth over every inch of that body. That's your present from you." She grinned slowly raking her eyes over his body.

(A/N I SERIOUSLY HAD TO RIGHT THIS NEXT PARAGRAPH WITH A WET TOWEL ON MY HEAD AND AN ICE CUBE IN MY MOUTH. ALEX IS SERIOUSLY HOT.)

She started with the longest hair on his head right down the his toes. His hair was messing and dripping wet and his chiseled features glistened with water. She let a small groan escape her throat as she let her eyes fall on his chest. It slowly rise and fell, sparkling where the sun met the water. His rock hard six pack was perfect and Kelly just wanted to run her tongue over it. She ran her nails over the bumps that he worked so hard to perfect The two lines at either side of his stomach that stretched down past his towel were Kelly's weak spot. Those small lines lead down to his...ahhhh... Kelly shivered at the thought. His legs were all muscle and each of his things were about her waist. She moved back and slowly untied the small the small belt holding either side of her robe together, letting it fall to the ground.

Alex moaned at the sight in front of him. His gorgeous, sexy wife was standing right in front of him in the sexiest thing in the world. The black and red lacy bra showed off her breasts perfectly, making his mouth water. A thin layer of material ran from the bottom of the bra down to where her hips started and it flowed with the gentle breeze that was entering through the windows. The tiny black thong sat perfectly on her sharp hips, outlining where her legs started. Alex groaned before pulling her down on top of him, forgetting where they were, what they had to do and who they were.

Just a steamy little chapter for ya! :)

Review!

Amanda xoxoxo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kelly groaned as she sat up. There was someone furiously knocking on their door and she was to tired to answer it. Alex got up from the bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, grinning at Kelly as he did so. They had spent the last four hours 'practising' and they were both ready to drop dead at the end of it. They settled for sleep instead. And now some crazy ass bitch was pounding on their door. Alex opened it and Layla and Christian came flying in. Kelly covered herself up as her best friend came flying over to the bed.

"What do you two nutters want." Kelly groaned. Layla and Christian looked at each other with excited grins. Kelly cocked her head to the side.

"Vince wants the four of us to form a group!" Layla squealed excitedly. Kelly looked even more confused as she sat up a little in the bed.

"Four of us?" She asked intrigued. Layla pointed to the four people in the room. Alex, Kelly, Layla and Christian. Kelly nearly forgot she had no clothes on as she jumped up excitedly. She suddenly remembered being naked and pulled the sheets up to her neck.

"Whats this for?" She asked. Layla pondered it for a moment before shrugging. Christian stepped forward.

"Well you know the other lot? Ziggler and Vickie?" He asked and both girls nodded. Alex groaned at the thought of Ziggler. He was an awesome guy but he was extremely hyper.

"They are joining forces with another couple and possibly a third Diva and the storyline is... They are gonna try to rule the company. This is where we step in." Christian bowed, trying to look like some kind of hero. Layla turned back to Kelly but she was already half way to the bathroom.

Once they were in, Layla and Christian turned to laugh at Alex.

"You guys really need to tone it down...We heard you in our room." Layla chuckled, making Alex turn bright red.

"Heard what?" He asked sheepishly. Layla looked at Christian before falling backwards off the bed. Christian smiled, placing his hand on Alex's shoulder.

"Lets just say... Kelly is very loud. Especially when she is constantly screaming your name." Layla held her stomach as she let the tears of laughter roll down her cheeks. Kelly came out at that point.

"They heard us having sex babe." She answered, stating her point. Layla stood up at her sudden presence. Kelly looked at the clock. Bloody hell. It was already half four in the afternoon.

"Right people! Food?" She asked, jumping from foot to foot. Everyone nodded before following her out of the room.

They all entered the arena that night as one big family. Christian and Layla had to go off for a photo shoot so naturally, Alex and Kelly had to look after the babies. Alex balanced one baby in his arms while pushing the other one in a pushchair. Kelly hadn't been near them much since losing her own child. Alex placed the baby on the small bed that was in his locker-room. He then unclasped the other one and placed her alongside the other one. He walked over to Kelly, kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll be gone for a second. Don't freak out and keep an eye on the kids." She went to protest but he left the room too quickly.

She slowly walked over to the two squirming forms that were on the bed. The little girl, Lily was busy gurgling and drooling all down her face. Kelly laughed and immediately took her in her arms, wiping her face with the corner of her sleeve. She switched the television on, tuning into one of the music channels. She danced with little Lily in her arms until she heard Lucas whining in the background. She swooped him up also, balancing the two babies on one hip each as she waltzed around the room with them, singing and talking in silly baby noises. She felt Lily's small hand touch her nose and she scrunched it up, making her giggle. Lucas tried to put his hand in her mouth and she gently pretended to bi him, curling her lips under her teeth to avoid hurting him. She must have looked really bad at this point. Dancing around a room, scrunching her nose up and pretending to bite a child's hand off. But she didn't care. As long as the two babies that were in her arms were happy, that was all that mattered.

She never heard the door open behind her so she continued to prance around with Lily on her left hip and Lucas on her right. Alex stood videoing the whole thing as Kelly kept her back to him. Layla burst through the door with Christian but they were both told to stay silent. Alex loved seeing her like this . It showed she would make an amazing mother to his children one day. Kelly turned around, singing Robbie Williams new song 'Candy' when she stopped dead in her tracks. Layla smiled softly along with Christian while it looked as if Alex was about to cry.

"What?" she asked. She immediately thought she had done something wrong when Layla took her kiddies back. She felt the air get trapped in the back of her throat but Layla sensed there was something wrong.

"Don't worry hun, You were brilliant with them." Kelly looked down. Brilliant. She felt her heart do a victory dance as she walked to stand next to Alex.

"Sorry, I ... Just thought I had done something wrong." Kelly trailed off, unable to finish her sentence.

"Its just we aren't used to seeing you with the kids, since everything that happened, you were kinda distant from them. We were a little surprised when we walked in and you were dancing about with them ." Christian explained, giving her a hug. Kelly looked horrified.

"Oh my my God, I never realized. I'm so sorry its just after what happened, I was kinda scared to even look at a kid in case I broke down." She felt a tear escape her eye. "Dont take it personally, I love you guys like family. I never meant to push those beautiful kids away." She wiped away the tear with the back of her hand as Alex lovingly rubbed her back. Layla whispered something into Chris's ear. He grinned and nodded. Layla took a step forwards, placing Lucas in her arms. Kelly felt a little conscious when she accepted the little bundle. Lily was placed in Alex's arms and she gurgled loudly. She seemed to do that a lot. Layla took another step towards them.

"Me and Christian were wondering..." She giggled, unable to finish her sentence. Christian rolled his eyes.

"What Lay was trying to say is would you two like to be Lily and Lucas's godparents?" He asked. Kelly and Alex looked at each other. Alex was adamant on his decision. Kelly was unsure. She felt Lucas tighten his grip on her finger. She looked at him as he sucked on his bottom lip. They were already godparents to Maryse's children and she hadn't seen a lot of them neither. Mainly because Mike was out of wrestling at the moment because he was badly injured. Kelly looked into the eyes of her best friend and she saw them fill with love. She loved Layla like a sister.

"Of course. We would love to!" Kelly beamed as Layla and Christian gathered Alex and Kelly into a massive group hug. Once they released the grip on each other, Kelly bumped Lucas on her hip. She kissed the top of his head.

"Hey little man. You can call me Auntie Kelly." She smiled into the babies fuzzy hair.

Sorry about the lack of updates recently..

Follow me on Twitter! I follow back WrasslinChick

Loye ya! xoxox

Amanda


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After Layla and Kelly had a heart to heart after Monday Night Raw, Kelly was set on the idea of going to visit her other friends. She mentioned the idea to Alex and it just happened that next weeks wrestling was in the same town Maryse and Mike now lived. Kelly was fidgeting in the car as Alex drove them towards the massive house that he best friend now occupied. Maryse hadn't returned to wrestling yet and she waasn't sure she wanted to. Alex had to basically drag Kelly from the car and up to the front door. Mike knew they were coming but he probably hadn't said anything to Maryse, instead giving her a surprise. After knocking on the door quietly, Maryse answered, her hair up in a bun and jeans and a blazer fitted on her body. It was incredible how she snapped back to the body she had before she was pregnant. She launched forward and wrapped her arms around Kelly. A small child peeped between Maryse's legs, looking confused. Alex reached down and 'got his nose'. The child quickly crawled back into the house.

"Mike!" Kelly screeched after seeing her former 'Brother'. They had been close when they were still both in the company. Mike shuffled over to her, giving her a hug. Kelly followed Maryse into the kitchen as Alex stayed behind and chatted to Mike in the lounge.

"So hows everything?" Maryse asked. Kelly smiled as she thought of where she was now in her life.

" Everything's great Mar. Me and Alex have never been better, I have gold around my waist and we're trying for another baby." She grinned. Maryse locked her into a hug.

"That's great news babe! Me and Mike were thinking about having another one but we're gonna leave it a while." She seemed sad.

"Whats up Mar?" Kelly asked. Maryse sighed.

"Me and Mike are a little rocky at the moment. We don't get any time to ourselves and the relationship feels a little...strained." She let a tear escape her eye. Kelly really felt sorry for her friend. She suddenly had an idea.

"This may seem a little strange since we are you babies godparents and we haven't seen them a lot but," Maryse cut her off.

"Kelly really? Are you only here because you feel guilty you haven't seen the kids?" Kelly felt so ashamed but she nodded.

"Kelly! I understand completely why you haven't seen them. I knew straight away you would feel distant but never EVER feel guilty about it! I love you like a sister you silly goat!" Both girls chuckled slightly. Kelly took a deep breath.

"Anyway... Since we have duties as Godparents, Why don't you let me and Alex have the kids until Friday? You and Mike can go and have some Husband and Wife time!" Kelly suggested, wiggling her eyebrows at her suggestion. Maryse's jaw fell to the floor.

"Kelly! You can't do that. That's asking too much." She protested. Kelly folded her arms.

"No, You never asked and its never too much. It would be good practice for us!" She chirped. She would have to ask Alex first but he was sure he would say ok. The both of them weren't working Smackdown on Friday so they could take the babies today and just travel the two hours home. Maryse thought about her friends suggestion.

"I'll ask Mike to see what he says." She walked through to the lounge and asked Mike to come into the hall. Kelly took her chance. She sat on Alex's knee.

"Babe, would you agree to looking after triplet for a few days?" She purred into his ear, trying to convince him. He looked at her for a fraction of a second before putting everything into place. He looked horrified as he locked eyes with Kelly.

"You only started holding Lay's kids yesterday... are you ready for something like this?" He asked. She nodded eagerly just as Mike and Maryse came into the room, grinning.

"Kelly, Alex... We would love to take you up on your offer... If it still stands of course?" Mike asked. They both nodded, earning a yelp of happiness from Maryse. The three toddlers came through to see what the commotion was. Mike picked up the two boys while Maryse picked up Maria.

"Are you gonna be good for Auntie Kelly and Uncle Alex?" Mike cooed to his to sons. Matt nodded and Micheal nuzzled into his neck. Maryse played with little Maria's hair.

"And hat about you sweetie? Are you going to behave for Auntie Kelly and Uncle Alex?" Mari looked at her Mom and then at Kelly, stretching her arms out. Kelly's heart melted as Maria squirmed out of her mothers grip to try and get to Kelly. Kelly happily accepted the child and Maria automatically tangled her hands into her Auntie's hair.

Mike put the boys in the playpen as him and Maryse disappeared to collect some things for the babies. Alex went to help Mike put the car seats in the car while Maryse collected clothes. It was lucky that Kelly and Alex had received lots of gifts and because of their celebrity status, had received lots of freebies from company's.

"Oh Kel! Where will they sleep?" Maryse asked, worried. She was definitely panicking.

"Oh that aint a problem. We got six free cots when I announced I was pregnant. Layla and Amy were the same." She shrugged her shoulders. Alex had already set up a few of them as soon as they got them so they could see what they looked like. Kelly thought and she concluded that they had never taken them down.

"Yeah, same here. Although we gave away the rest to charity." Maryse stated before digging out some pots of baby food. She scribbled on a piece of paper who much they got a day. It was like getting instructions on how to feed a dog. Kelly smirked at the thought. Maryse walked back into the longue, Kelly following.

"So, have you planned anything?" She asked while Maryse scuttled around.

"I think we might go to Boston. It's actually our five-year anniversary on Saturday so we are just going to have an early celebration.

"Or you could leave the kids with us and pick them up later... Sunday maybe?" Maryse shot around.

"Really?" She asked, feeling herself getting emotional.

"Of course Mar!" Maryse threw her arms around Kelly.

"I love you so much girly!" Kelly returned the hug.

"Love you too girly!"

Hope you like it! So Kelly and Alex are gonna babysit for a week ... How will it go?

Review and I'll upload another chapter tonight!

Amanda xoxox


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Kelly eased Maria out of her car seat and balanced her on her hip. Alex pulled a sleeping Matt and Michael out and tried to silently close the door. Not as easy as it sounds. The door slammed shut, waking both babies. Kelly chuckled as Alex juggled both babies while he tried to pull the keys from his front pocket. He motioned to Kelly and she happily slid her hand into his pocket, gently squeezing while she got the chance. Alex jumped a little, shocked at the sudden touch. Kelly grinned and pulled the pocket out, quickly ramming it into the keyhole.

They had decided that thy could set up three cribs in the spare room and not the room they had planned to put their child. Kelly then suggested leaving the cribs there and using them for guests, since they were godparents to five little wrigglies, they intended to have them over a lot. Alex agreed, telling her they could paint it that week since they wouldn't be going anywhere.

Alex ran upstairs to set up the third crib and left Kelly with the three babies. Matt and Michael continued to sleep so she placed them on the sofa. Making sure they couldn't roll off, she placed pillows between them and the edge, all while balancing a giggly Maria in her arms. She switched on the television, tuning straight to the music channel and doing the same she did with Layla's children. She moved the small coffee table and lifted Maria above her head, swirling her around in the air.

"Who's a little sweetheart?!" She added, blowing raspberries on the small child's stomach. When Maria let out a piercing giggle she brought her back down. Kelly sat on the small narrow chair with Maria sitting in her lap, her head resting against Kelly's belly. Kelly grabbed the remote, scanning the recording on their television. She picked the correct one and pressed play. She watched a previous recording of RAW, the one where Ted and Maryse won the Mixed Tag Titles. Maria stopped for a second, playing with her fingers. As soon as Maryse's music hit on the TV screen, Maria looked up as if she knew the song. She started clapping wildly, a smile stretched across her dainty face. Maria started to bounce up and down, pointing at the TV.

"Is that your mommy?!" Kelly pretended, playing along with the bouncy baby. Maria clapped, still watching the screen. Kelly watched closely but when Maryse got slapped and fell out of the ring, Maria's bottom lip began to shake. Kelly kept the baby on her knee.

"Look Maria! Look at Daddy!" Maria turned to look at Kelly funny. Kelly chuckled at the confused baby that was sitting on her knee. Maria started to get excited again as The Mix on the match, immediately running out to help Maryse. Maria squirmed, reaching out to the TV, trying to get to her Mom and Dad.

Alex stood in the hallway, watching the whole situation play out. He watched as Kelly talked in a soothing tone, as if that kind of speech was making Maria understand what she was saying. Alex saw that unfamiliar glaze across her eyes. She only saw that when she was near children. Matt began to cry, bringing Alex out of his little bubble quite abruptly. He waltzed over to him, cradling him in his arms. Michael was the only one of the three that could crawl, therefore making him the mischievous one. He wriggled in his sleep but never woke. Kelly watched him. He was going to make an amazing father.

"Are the cots set up?" Kelly asked softly. Alex nodded. He struggled to put it up without her and at one point he was holding two pieces together with his teeth. Kelly passed the very sleepy Maria to him, waltzing into the kitchen Baby free. Maryse had asked Kelly to have the babies bedded by nine o'clock as they normally slept for nine to twelve hours straight. It was now eight and Kelly decided it was feeding time. After mixing the three bottles of formula, she she picked up her phone and a pizza menu off the table. She couldn't be assed cooking.

Alex held Maria and Kelly had tiny Michael as they fed the two babies. Maria was sleeping but she was starting to wake up, bobbing her little head from left to right. Kelly placed the towel over her shoulder, lifted Matt onto her shoulder and gently patted his back trying to burp him. He coughed and spluttered a little before burping, throwing up a little onto the towel. Kelly kept him in place and carried him up into the nursery.

"Night Night little man." She cooed, placing him into the newly built cot and pulling a little sheet over. She tucked him in before heading back down stairs. Alex was just finished feeding Michael so she took it upon her to tuck him into bed as well.

"Could you feed Maria and I'll take wriggle here up to bed?" She sounded happy and Alex wasn't interuppting that chirpy cycle. He nodded before picking Maria up and placing the bottle in her mouth. Once she started sucking, Kelly left him and put Michael to bed. She sat with them for a few minutes, talking to them gently. She talked about how her and Alex were going to be looking after them for a few days while Mommy and Daddy had a little break. Once she knew they were sleeping (She knew this because Matt was snoring like a horse.) she made her way back downstairs. The sight before her made her double over with laughter. Alex was sitting on the ground, not knowing what to do, as Maria sat giggling on the couch. Alex was perched on the floor with baby puke dripping down the back of his shirt.

"Should have remembered to put a towel down." She stated. Alex looked at her before scooping Maria up and whisking her upstairs. Kelly smiled, plopping herself onto the sofa. She was well and truly knackered and she had only been babysitting for half a day. The doorbell rang and she jumped up from her spot, grabbing her purse on her way to the door. The man delivering the Pizza was sure happy to see her. He waggled his eyebrows and she buttoned up her shirt.

"Twenty bucks please, or you could sure pay me any other way if ya want..." He stated with a cocky attitude. His face turned a shade of white as Alex drew the door back, putting his hand around Kelly's waist. He pulled the 'Rocky Eyebrow' as he looked the kid up and down.

"You hitting on my wife?" He snarled. The white faced man just shook his head and placed the Pizza's on the ground. He backed away slowly, forgetting the money. Kelly held out the twenty dollars with a small grin on her face. He edged forward, trying to take the money. Alex shouted 'BOO' and the poor kid nearly shit himself. He grabbed the money and jumped back on that scooter quicker than a bat outta' hell. Kelly just rolled her eyes before picking up the Pizza's and taking them inside.

* * * * *  
Bit of a shitty chapter but hey ho... I tried my best..

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It was now Thursday and Kelly and Alex had settled into a comfortable routine with the triplets. When Alex went to the gym, Kelly would curl up with the babies and watch a Disney film. When Kelly went to the gym, Alex would lay them on the couch and pull funny faces till Kelly came back. Alex had never seen Kelly happier and It was all because of the three wriggly babies. Alex loved seeing that glint in her eye when she picked them up, especially Maria.

The couple were lying on the couch together after tucking the triplets up in bed. Alex's hand was resting on her abdomen and his leg was lazily slung over hers.

"Alex?" She asked. He immediately knew something was wrong. There was a tone in her voice that made her sound sad.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"What If I can't have another baby?" She asked, turning round to face him. He played with a strand of her hair.

"Why would you think that?" He asked. He relaxed a little after expecting her revelation to be much worse.

"Well, after the accident the docs said I have a 50/50 chance and look at us..." She tried not to let the sadness she felt filter into her voice. Too late. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Yeah, they said that Sweety but why would you think we couldn't have another one?" He was just the tiniest bit confused.

"Alex. Be serious. We have been at it like Duracell bunnies on crack for the past two months and there has been absolute no result." She stated. Alex knew deep down, she was right. He sniggered at her description.

"And we need to keep it like that. As long as we keep trying, We will get results." He kissed the top of her nose and she smiled softly.

"Are you that desperate for a kid?" He asked. She quirked her eyebrows.

"I wouldn't say desperate... More like 'I want a baby. NOW'." She giggled. Alex stood up, pulling on her hand.

"What now? I'm tired and I want to go to bed!" She moaned. Alex grinned.

"Its bed we're going silly!" He wiggled his eyebrows. Kelly finally got the hints and followed suit.

Sunday afternoon came around way too quickly. Kelly woke up in a bad mood, only because she knew the triplets were leaving. As she balanced the two boys on her hips, she whisked them towards the people who were knocking on the door. As soon as that door opened, everything happened forty thousand times quicker than it should have. They had all the kiddy things bundles into their car before you could say 'hi'. Maryse dragged Kelly into the kitchen, leaving Mike and Alex with the three babies.

"So...Did you enjoy your romantic holiday?" Kelly asked, pouring herself and Maryse a glass of orange juice. Maryse blushed.

"It was amazing. He took me shopping, we went to see a few films and we stayed in the nicest hotel with the comfiest bed ever!" She chirped.

"I can just imagine how much the bed was used!" Kelly said, waggling her eyebrows. Maryse laughed.

"Well, the first whole day was spent sleeping and being lazy... I never realized how much I treasured sleep!"

"I'm guessing the babies are up a lot at night then?" Kelly asked, taking a sip out of her glass, shivering when the cold liquid touched her lips.

"Not really but looking after them takes it outta ya." She rolled her eyes. Kelly didn't feel tired at all.

"Well they were as good as gold for us...It made me realise how much I want my own one." Kelly sighed and Maryse edged closer, sensing something was wrong.

"Whats the matter babe?" She asked, bobbing her head down to look her in the eyes. Maryse was back to her glamorous self. Tight dresses and skyscraper heels.

"I just feel as if I'm never going to have a baby. Its like last year was my chance and It slipped out of my grasp." Maryse gasped.

"Dont think like that Kel. I see the way you are with the children and it honestly breaks my heart that you aren't already a mother. Keep trying and It will happen. Trust me, I waited five years and then three came along at once!" Kelly nodded, knowing she was right.

"Have you even tried a pregnancy test?" Maryse asked, drawing in Kelly's attention. Kelly scoffed at the idea.

"No, but I would know If I was pregnant. I would put on weight and have morning sickness." Maryse continues to smile.

"Did you have that the last time you were pregnant?" She asked, smirking. Kelly froze. She was three months pregnant when she first started putting on weight because she was fitting wedding dresses at that point. She neer had any morning sickness at all.

"Shit. Maybe I should try one." Kelly felt sick. She was nervous and her palms were sweaty.

"Yes, maybe you should. Now I'm taking my babies and my man back home." She squeaked, skipping through to the lounge.

Kelly waved her friend away, Alex's arm snaking around her waist.

"Finally alone..." Alex muttered in her ear. Kelly grinned.

"Alex... I need to go out for a couple of minutes." She slipped the car keys out of her pocket and scooted down to the car, leaving poor Alex standing alone. Sh.e blew him a kiss before driving off.

Kelly drove around until she found the smallest shop possible. She slipped her glasses on, topping her disguise off with an A-RY Cap. She really didn't need people spotting her buying pregnancy tests. She didn't want people talking about her if they turned out to be negative. She drew in a deep breath before stepping inside the shop.

The smell of liquor burnt the back of her throat, making her want to gag. There was a lady behind the counter, furiously scribbling on a piece of paper. Kelly approached her, smiling as she did so.

"Excuse me, Do you sell pregnancy tests?" She asked, sounding mouse-like. The woman looked her up and down before smiling. Kelly took off her glasses and hat out of respect, earning herself a bigger smile from the lady.

"Sorry dear, I was just making sure you'r not one of those kids trying to get my alcohol." He beamed before reaching back. She took out a box with all kinds of pregnancy tests in them, all neatly arranged.

"Thats fine. I'll take a few of those please." She pointed to the double packs and the lady quickly stuffed them in a paper bag. Kelly rooted around for her purse, knocking her glasses out of her hands as she did so. After picking them up, she saw the lady put the tests in Kelly's handbag.

"Just take them dear." She smiled softly. Kelly thanked her but slipped a few dollars onto the counter. She put her glasses back on before stepping out into the sunshine.

The ride home was almost unbearable as all Kelly could think about was the results being negative. She would feel crushed if they were.

After disastrously parking her car, she bombed it inside, only to be stopped dead in her tracks. Rose petals were scattered all over the floor, leading a trail up to their bedroom. The lights were dimmed and Alex was standing in the middle of the floor, shirtless, scattering more petals. He looked up to see Kelly standing there, tears forming in her eyes. She decided against telling him and kissed him on the nose before darting to the en-suite bathroom.

"Did you get what you needed?" Alex called after her. Kelly replied with a 'yeah' before tearing open two packets. Four separate tests. After downing a jug of water, peeing a waterfall and finding somewhere to put them, she crumpled. Her back was against the wall as she took shaky breaths, her hands shaking. She could tell Alex was pacing outside, wondering what the hell was going on. She felt her phone vibrate, signalling three minutes was up. She ignored it, slowly standing up. She took the tests in her hand, not looking at the results and unlocked the door, Alex tumbling in. He stood up, looking at her and then what she had in her hand.

"Are those pregnancy tests?" He asked. His face had gone sheer white as he wrapped his arms around Kelly's waist.

She slowly turned them over in her hand, tears ready to spill out and read the results. All the same. Alex took a step back, his hand over his mouth and the other rubbing the back of his head. She felt her head get heavy. Her knees buckled from beneath her as she fell to the ground.

Everything went black.

Well?

Review and cheer me up. Its 2.30 in the morning here, I have stayed up this late to write this for you and I would love to wake up to loads of reviews!

Lots of kisses  
Amanda xoxoxox


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Kelly woke up on the rose petal covered bed. She looked around to see Alex standing at the window and she immediately knew something was the matter.

And then she remembered.

The pregnancy tests.

Kelly stood up and walked over to Alex, wrapping her arms around him. Alex jumped at the sudden motion but never turned to face her.

"Alex?" She asked. She began to panic when he still didn't turn around.

"What?" He snapped. Kelly felt a tear roll down her cheek. Was he blaming her for the negative results? He turned around to face her, a smirk on his face. He handed Kelly the boxes the tests came in.

"Do me a favour. Look at those boxes real careful and tell me whats so odd about them?" He had a grin on his face and Kelly was extremely scared. She scanned her eyes over the box, failing to find anything. Alex shoved their laptop in front of her face. She blinked, getting used to the sudden light and then read what was in front of her.

'Out of date Pregnancy tests automatically provide negative results.'

Alex smirked as Kelly picked up the box again. This time she saw the mistake.

Expiry date; 2004

Kelly groaned, clutching the boxes, she fell back onto the pillows with a soft thud. Alex lay beside her, putting the laptop onto the ground. He kissed her forehead.

"So...What we do now?" She asked as Alex placed small kisses down her jaw, making her shiver.

"Well, There's tests in the cupboard. I bought them as soon as you agreed to trying for another baby. We could try them now." He muttered, tracing kisses down her neck.

"There is only one thing I'm trying now." She pushed him away, climbing on top of him while she raked her hands down his ripped torso. He shuddered from her touch.

So here they were again. Kelly downed the jug of water and peed on the stick. She waked outside and fell into the arms of Alex. His touch was the only thing that would stop her from fainting again. The three minutes felt like hours and Alex just sat with her on his knee, rubbing her thigh affectionately. Alex took it upon himself to collect the results while Kelly sat shaking on the bed. She shook her head, trying to get rid of the negative thoughts that ran through her  
head. Alex walked through the door with his eyes shut, walking into the glass table at the side of the room. Kelly giggled and he walked in the direction of her laugh. He sat next to her.

"Ready? 1...2...2!" He took his hand away from the little square. Kelly expected to see the four little '-' signs. Alex expected to see the little plus signs. Kelly felt her head get heavy again.

"Oh shit Alex." Was her last words before she passed out again.

This time Kelly was shaken awake. She looked at Alex before punching him in the ribs.

"What the hell was that for?" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed. Alex motioned to her stomach. Kelly quizzed her brain until she remembered the four little signs she saw on her positive pregnancy tests. Kelly's eyes widened. Alex grinned. She jumped out of the bed.

"ALEX WE'RE HAVING A BABY!" She jumped up and down on the spot, screaming her little blonde head off.

"Alex, We're having a baby!" She yelped again. Alex sat on the bed, taking pictures.

'Guess who just got the news of her life?' He tweeted with the picture of his wife three feet in the air.

She stopped mid celebration.

"I feel sick now." She stated before bolting to the toilet. Alex grinned. Kelly always got like that when she jumped about like a spring. It probably didn't help she was pregnant. Alex loved that word. He now got to introduce him and his pregnant wife. ]

"So, What are we all doing here?" Lori, Layla, Maryse, Samantha, Amy and Kaitlyn had all been told to be at Alex and Kelly's house. Kaitlyn was in a onesie while Derrick was in a flying squirell costume. You know, like you do on a freezing cold night. Everyone else was dressed normally, much to the delight of Derrick. Kelly grinned, her smile as wide as a Cheshire cat. Maryse already knew what the announcement was. She had been texted the minute Kelly had gotten her head out of the toilet. All the girls were in the arms of their boyfriend and husbands.  
"I'm pregnant!" She announced. Everything was silent. Layla and Lori leapt forward, grabbing Kelly in a bone crushing hug. The three girls were joined by Maryse, Sam, Kaitlyn and Amy as they all jumped up and done excitedly.

"As in, your going to get fat pregnant?" Derrick asked. Alex glared at him and he dropped his head in embarrassment.

The girls pulled away and Kelly planked her hand on her mouth as she bombed it to the toilet. Alex laughed.

"She does that a lot when she jumps up and down. Baby probably makes it worse." He shrugged it off as Kelly rejoined the group.

"Well, lets all go out tomorrow and celebrate!" Punk said from behind Amy. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Right troops! Lets get going!" Randy announced, kissing Kelly on the cheek on his way past.

"But you guys stay four hours away. Where were you that you were so close to here?" Kelly asked.

"Seeing Sam's family. They only stay an hour away." Kelly grinned as a lightbulb struck.

"Why don't you all stay here tonight?" Raw is on tomorrow night and Its only half an hour away!" Kelly clapped her hands when everyone agreed. Everyone knew that when your a wrestler, you have to carry changes of clothes with you at all times. Just meant they didn't have an excuse not to stay the night

"Thank god you two have a six bedroom house!" Derrick said. Everyone ignored him.

"Well one couple will have to sleep in the lounge with the pull out bed and someone can have the spare room downstairs." Alex said before disappearing to get the two beds.

"Amy gets the bedroom with the fancy sheets!" Kelly yelled at Alex who shouted back in agreement. Amy clapped happily. She got the special treatment because she was also preggers. Kelly ran to the kitchen, coming back with a box full of treats.

"Right, all you men can bugger off and do something else, us girlys are having a cosy movie night!" Kelly announced, much to the surprise and delight of the girls. All the men moaned, walking out with desperate looks on their faces. Their women waved at them, sticking their tongues out like children.

"Well then girls, whats the latest gossip?" Kell asked. Tonight was going to be a good night!

Well?

Review!  
Amanda xoxo


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"You dumped a bin over her head?" Kelly asked and Kaitlyn nodded, all the women falling about in hysterics while Kaitlyn munched on popcorn. She had explained how Maine was screaming at AJ so Kaitlyn went all DX on her ass and dumped a bin over her head.

"I would have paid to see that." Kelly managed to stay through the tears running down her face. Everyone else nodded and were joined by the rest of the gang.

"What's so funny? Randy asked, settling in between Sam's legs.

"The bin incident." They explained and a fresh wave of laughter spread through Kelly who found it extremely funny.

"The funniest thing was, A banana peel went down her top and she spent half an hour trying to fish it out!" Kaitlyn explained and the room shook with laughter.

"So any other gossip?" Kelly asked once she had stopped laughing, a small giggle escaped her lips every now and again when she remembered it. She coud see the other Diva's thinking, watching as a lightbulb went off in AJ's head.

"You know how me and John got busted after having dinner?" AJ piped up and everyone stared at ehr, awaiting a response, including John. He grinned and nodded at AJ

"That was no business dinner." He saw everyone gape at them.

"AJ your 25! John your like...ANCIENT!" Derrick screamed, making Kaitlyn flinch. John rolled his eyes.

"Ancient? I'm thirty-five!" John argued. Everyone took a second to think about the ten year age gap before AJ stormed out, trying to mask th tears that ran down her face. John stood up but Kelly pulled him down.

"I'll go." She muttered, racing off to find AJ putting her jacket on. Kelly put a hand on her arm but AJ violently shoved it away. She yanked the door open and disappeared. Kelly stood there, stunned. She walked back into the lounge, letting John get up and run after her.

"What happened?" Kaitlyn asked, concerned for her best friend. Kelly shrugged.

"She just left." Kelly shrugged, sitting beside Alex and resting her head on his chest. Alex smoothed his hands over Kelly's hair.

"Right folks. Bedtime!" He yelled and everyone moaned.

"Us guys are going training in the morning so we need an early night!" Randy sighed, picking Sam up and curling an arm around her waist. Kelly yawned, and everyone took the hint, bombing it for the nearest bedrooms.

All the girls were downstairs, ready for a training session. They were meeting the guys and Kelly was going to go through sever training so she could wrestle while pregnant. Kelly and Alex were facing Aksana and Antonio for the Mixed Tag belts and Layla for the Diva's. Kelly was going to have to give them all up in the space of a week. This upset Kelly. Everything she had worked for was going down the drain in four days. But on the upside, she was getting a baby. Kelly plunked herself into the front of Sam and Randy's rental as the rest of them went their opposite ways.

"Kel, You can't moonsault off the top rope when your pregnant!" Amy stated, tapping her fingers on the side of the ring. Kelly huffed and continued kicking. She was bummed out she would have to use a new finisher for her matches. Alex tapped her shoulder and she spun, kicking him in the ribs with every ounce of strength she had. Layla watched intently from the outside. They were going to have to do this at Night Of Champions and Layla was as excited as ever. This was her comeback. Both Diva's were a little bummed out that one was leaving just as the other returned but that was just te way life went. Kelly took a deep breath as Alex tapped her shoulder.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Alex screamed. Vince nodded.

"I'm sorry but that is just how things have worked out. Layla hasn't got a contract renewal until Monday, Kelly gripped her stomach and she felt like throwing up.

"Can I just forfeit?" She begged. Vince shook his head.

"Its all weaved into your contract sweetheart. I'm so sorry." Vince hugged her and Kelly wanted to punch something. She had just been told that Layla couldn't wrestle at Night Of Champions. Her new opponent was Maxine.

"I swear to god Vince. She hurts me and I'll break her scrawny neck!" Kelly yelled before stomping out of the office. Alex closely followed.

"Babe, Relax." He ordered, clamping his hands on her shoulders to stop her shaking.

"Alex, she dosn't know out routine...What If I get hurt and loose the baby?" Kelly sobbed and nestled her head into hs chest. Alex felt that unfamiliar pang shoot through his heart.

"I promise, I'll be out there with you." He pushed her hair back from her face and she smiled weakly.

Kelly squared up with Maxine, being careful to avoid any blows to the stomach. Instead of her usual attire, Kelly had opted for a swimsuit style all in one. It was electric blue and her torso had been heavily bandaged to absorb shock from blows.

The crowd were on their feet, cheering as Kelly went it for a roll up. Maxine kicked out at two, earning a boo from the crowds. Kelly held her elbow as she stood up, preparing herself for a blow. Kelly and Maxine paired up once gain, Maxine aiming a swift kick into Kelly's back. Kelly could feel herself getting more and more into the match, something she didn't want. She never thought twice as she climbed the first rope...second rope...

Her head snapped to the right as she saw Alex being thrown over the barricade, his attacker standing with a kendo stick in his hands. Kelly rushed over to the other side of the ring, screaming on him to get up. She felt her body being jerked backwards, her head bouncing off the mat as she was rolled up. She heard the bell being sounded and she knew she was no longer champ. She crawled out of the ring, stopping as her had landed on someone foot. She looked up, only to be met with cold steel colored eyes. Alberto Del Rio grabbed her hair, pulling her up slowly. She whimpered as she stood on her feet. This wasn't a planned segment and she had no idea how it was mean to play out. She saw Alex get to his feet rather quickly. She kept up her mental shield as she saw Alex turn from caring and sweet into his 'Im going to fucking murder you!' personality Kelly ducked while Alex ran for ADR, toppling him over. He grabbed Kelly, picking her up bridal style and carried her backstage as she held a hand to her stomach.

I'm deeply sorry about lack of updates... Really hectic week! Join my forum.. OWF and play as your favorite wrestler from any wrestling company!

Any ideas who the next couple will be in my next story? If you guess right you can have the story dedicated to you! So far IHeartTeryse has been the only one to guess and she was wrong...

Happy Halloween!

Review and e sure to check out my other stories...

Love you! xox

Amanda!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kelly had officially dropped everything. After her scare whilst losing the Diva's title, Kelly resigned and She gave up her belt along with her chance to wrestle for a whole year.

She watched as her Twitter filled with 'Congratulations!' tweets and she tried her hardest not to cry. Wrestling was all she had ever wanted to do and it was what she wanted to do for the rest of her working days. Kelly and Alex had come to the agreement that Kelly would travel with him until she hit the six month mark. Then he would take leave from the company to look after Kelly and the baby. They were both happy about this arrangement as it meant Kelly would still be around her friends and Alex would be doing what he loved. And they would be together. Alex's phone rang and he swiftly picked it up before leaving the room. He had done this a lot recently and Kelly was starting to get worried. He popped back in a minute later.

"Kelly, I have to go do something, I'll be back an hour tops." He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his jacket and left. Kelly frowned. She knew she shouldn't but she was starting to get suspicious. She picked up the phone and called Layla and Lori.

"Right you two!" She loved being able to talk to them both at the same time.

"What?! I'm trying to sleep!" Lori moaned into the phone. Layla chuckled.

"I'll be over in a second." Layla chirped, placing the phone down.

"Lori? What about you?" Kelly asked, picking off her nail varnish. She heard Lori groan and the line going dead. Kelly grinned and stood up to unlock the door. She shuffled into her fluffy slippers and sat on the stairs awaiting the arrival of her friends.

Kelly felt her cellphone buzz in her pocket and pulled it out, sighing when she saw the called ID.

"Cancelling on me?" She asked, expecting the answer.

"Sorry babe, But we both are, something's come up..." Layla giggled, Lori losing it and falling in the background. Kelly took the hump and put the phone down.

"BITCHES!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. All she wanted was a girly chat. Was that too much to ask for? And why was it so funny?

Kelly flopped onto her bed, letting the sheets puff up around her. She had loved being pregnant last time, She just didn't like the cravings. She had such an urge to eat jam that it made her sick. She let her eyes slide shut as she drifter into sleep.

_Kelly walked through the house, her baby in hand. She heard muffled voices from upstairs. She crept up the stairs, her baby clinging to her arms and burst through her bedroom door._

_"Baby We're home..." Kelly's mouth dropped open at the sight before her. Alex lay on top of another female sweat dripping from his forehead and a smug grin forming on his face. Kelly tightened her grip on her baby when she saw the females face._

_Maxine._

_Alex and Maxine laughed at Kelly, who ran out of the room at lightening speed._

Kelly felt herself being shaken awake. She sat bolt upright only to be met with the familiar green eyes of Alex. She reached her hand backwards, getting ready to slap him when the familiar lurch hit her stomach. She scrambled before getting a grip on the sheets and she ran to the bathroom.

Kelly emptied the inside of her stomach. Alex stood behind her, keeping her hair out-of-the-way and rubbing her back. She flushed the toilet and flinched away from him. Alex backed himself up against the wall as Kelly kept her head down, sobbing silently.

"Kelly, You do know you were dreaming?" He asked, trying to keep calm. She looked up.

"Alex, That was the most scariest MoFo dream in the entire world." She fell into his arms as he hugged her close.

"Are you going to tell me what it was about?" He asked, massaging circles in her back. She shook her head.

"I cant. I went to sleep thinking stupid thoughts and they got into my dreams." She muttered, snuggling into his chest. Alex pulled her chin up to face him.

"I'm your husband. You are meant to tell me everything." He interjected. Kelly felt relaxed in his arms. Surely he would never cheat on her.

"Alex. You would never leave me would you?" She asked. She felt Alex stiffen underneath her.

"Kelly, Is that what you were dreaming about?" He asked. Kelly shook her head.

"It was horrible. I dreamt that I had our baby and I came home..." A fresh wave of tears sprouted from her eyes and Alex held her tighter. "And you were in bed with someone else." She released herself from Alex's grip as she made her way to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water on her way to the lounge.

Alex rubbed his forehead, keeping his position on the bed. As soon as Kelly had explained her dream, he knew why she had said it. He had dissapeard the last few days for no reasons. He knew he hadn't planned the surprise carefully enough. He rose from the bed and made his way downstairs.

Kelly was a shivering wreck on the sofa. The back on her hand covered her eyes and she hiccupped softly. Alex smiled weakly. Kelly with the hiccups was, to him, the cutest thing in the world. He walked over to her, lifting her legs and taking their place, putting her legs onto his lap.

"Want to know what the worst thing was?" Kelly whispered, her voice shaky. Alex knew exactly what she was going to say. He sighed heavily.

"It was Maxine." She started to sob again and Alex pulled her into him, cradling her like a baby.

"I would never do that to you. You know I wouldn't." He stated. Kelly buried herself into the warmth of his chest.

"I Love You... So much." She whispered.

Regular updates start again soon. I promise.

If you read my other story 'Until Its gone' You will have a good idea of the new couple my next story will be based on... If you guess correctly I will dedicate that story to you!

Follow my Forum too  
And I'm WrasslinChick on Twitter

I love you all soooo much!  
Amanda Xo!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

****6 Months Pregnant****

Kelly wrapped up her huge bump and slipped a vest over her head. She had an appointment today and she was NOT looking forward to it. Alex was away for a week to discuss his stance in WWE and she was going to the hospital alone. Maryse had offered to go with her but due to her training late the night before. Kelly wound a scarf around her neck and slipped into her car. Her phone buzzed and she answered it before she pulled out of the drive.

"Yas?" She asked cheerily.

"Are you in the car?"

"Yes and don't worry, My seat belt is on!" She warned. Alex gave a hearty laugh. Kelly relaxed as she pulled onto the highway.

"When are you back, I miss my boo!" Kelly whined, not taking her eyes off the road. Alex sighed.

"I miss you too! I'll be back next monday. I promise!" Alex was missing her something terrible and he could sense the hurt in her voice.

They kept talking until Kelly pulled into the hospital car park. She felt her heartbeat pick up as she said goodbye to Alex. She pulled the door open, her knees shaking as she stepped inside. The woman at the desk took all her details, telling her to take a seat.

Kelly chipped at the silver nail paint on her nails. This was something she did when she was nervous.

"Kelly Riley?" A nurse called and Kelly stood up and followed her. All without thinking. She waved Kelly into the room, telling her to get comfortable on the bed. Kelly smiled and looked into the room. The sight before her made her heart race.

Alex sat on the chair, a wide grin etched across his face. She started to cry happy tears and he came over to comfort her.

"If this is your reaction to seeing me, I guess I shouldn't have come." He joked, making Kelly giggle. They were on their own for few minutes before he nurse came back in. Kelly was now on the bed, lying in the comfiest position possible. The nurse rolled her top up and smeared the jelly over her swollen stomach. Kelly gasped and tightened onto Alex's hand. It was at this point in her last pregnancy that she had lost her baby, probably the reason she was dreading the scan.

"Ok now. It seems we have a little trouble finding your baby on the monitor..." Kelly cut in before she got a chance to finish.

"Is it okay? Please tell me I havn't lost it!" Kelly felt herself well up. The nurse looked at her kindly.

"No no, Your little critter is still alive and well, We just can't see him on the screen, possibly due to the mass amount of Amniotic Fluid." The nurse licked a switch and a loud beating sound drummed through the air. The nurse looked puzzled as she moved the little stick around. Kelly clocked her expression and suddenly started smiling again.

"Now, Mrs Riley, I think that's you for the day!" She patted Kelly's leg and told her to hop off the bed. Alex took the paper towel and wiped the sticky jelly from her stomach, causing her to blush and giggle. He then rolled her top down and helped her off the bed.

"Here is your scan picture. I will see you again at the eight month mark!" The young nurse bobbled about excitedly. Kelly accepted the scan picture and walked out with Alex, hand in hand.

Kelly sighed, admitting defeat. It was three in the morning and she couldn't sleep. Alex was snoring gently beside her and the last thing she wanted to do was wake him up. She crawled out of bed and tiptoed downstairs. Alex's shirt was long on her and almost came to her knees. It flowed over the baby bump, making her look twice as big as she actually was. She stuck her hand in the freezer, pulling out the massive tub of Ben and Jerry's. This was the worst thing about being pregnant. She eat bucketloads of Ice Cream and it drove Alex wild. Kelly made her way to the lounge and flopped onto the sofa. Clutching a blanket to her chest, she snuggled up with a tub of ice cream and about eight hours of recorded 'The Big Bang Theory.' It wasn't until she finished the ice cream that she got bored. She put her head back on the sofa and started thinking about her life.

She had the perfect husband. He was gorgeous, funny and shared the same interests with her. She had a good home, although they really wanted to move before the baby was born and she had perfect friends. They were always at her side no matter what.

Kelly woke up in the morning to hear the shower running. She craned her neck around to see she was back in bed and wrapped up with lots of fluffy covers. She heard Alex singing some Elvis song in the shower and smiled. She wanted to wake up like this every morning. The scan picture was sitting propped up of her bedside table and she gently traced the faint outline of her baby. She struggled to figure out which line was which. They were all so dull and there was so many of them! She heard the shower stop and Alex emerged few minutes later with a towel firmly around his waist. Kelly nearly died at the sight of him, water droplets running down his abs, his V-Lines stood out a mile away, looking so defined, like they were proud to be on show.

"Kelly, there is a weird pregnant woman eye raping me right now..." Alex joked and Kelly blushed slightly.

"Really? Tell her to keep her eyes off my man before I kick her ass!" She warned, keeping her eyes firmly trained with Alex. He edged closer and she backed up. Her heart started to race as his lips touched hers, his hand trailing down the side of her body. Kelly gasped as the shirt was removed in one small movement.

I'd say about five more chapters and then I'm done? I have my net TWO stories planned out... all you have to do is guess who the couples will be! I'll give you a clue.

a) The first couple is featured heavily in my other story 'Until your gone'  
b) The second couple ... Lets just say... Dont walk out of your room with a towel round your waist... People will get suspicious!

If you guess any of the couples, I'll dedicate that story to you!

LoveYouAllSoMuch!  
Amanda XoXoXo


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Kelly relaxed into the warm bubbles. Alex was making food and it was eight at night. She was now seven months pregnant, had her last scan today after she felt sever pain in her back and now she as just ready to relax. Kelly had her hair up in a messy bun, just letting the hot water glide over her legs and back. She laughed at herself when she leant back. Her belly was sticking out over the top of the bubbles. Layla and Maryse were always telling her she was having more than one baby but the Doctor had confirmed it was only a single baby. They said it was all the amniotic fluid in her belly that was making as big. Kelly cracked her neck from side to side, something she was able to do since Alex wasn't around. Kelly had just learned that her bones made very sharp snapping noises and she liked to crack them every so often as it made her feel less tense. Alex HATED it. Kelly laughed at the small rubber duck floating in the bath. One of the triplets, Maria, Had insisted she take the small yellow animal into the bath with her when they babysit.

Kelly groaned as she let herself sink further under the bubbles. Normally, bathtime would be shred with Alex but since she had gotten pregnant, she hadn't had a bath, only showers, and now she finally had one, she refused to share. She could smell Alex's cooking downstairs and she gave a small groan at the thought of it. He was making her favorite and had even made a cheesecake the day before.

When the water started to get cold, Kelly decided she should get out and she tried heaving herself out of the tub. She twisted and turned all different ways. She huffed and puffed but could not get out of it. She felt herself get frustrated at the thought of having to shout on Alex to come help her. She gripped the sides of the ceramic bowl and heaved once more. This time, she brought herself to the standing position, a position which meant she could step out.

Thank God for that.

Alex was just serving up dessert when Kelly yelped at the sharp kick pulsing through her stomach. Alex threw the plates onto the surface and was at Kelly's side immediately.

"You okay?" He asked, taking Kelly's hand. She located the pulsing action and held Alex's hand onto her belly.

"Feel that?" She asked. Alex felt his heart swell at the thought of their baby kicking. Kelly gasped again when another kick made its presence known, this time on the completely opposite side of her stomach. Alex held both hands to the swollen belly and smiled, planting a small kiss on the thing layer of material. Kelly grinned and blushed at the same time as he held her.

She loved being pregnant but she hated the feeling of getting bigger. Normal people gained weight while pregnant but in the first few months, Kelly lost weight, which was very worrying. Apart from the bump, all that had changed was her bra size, much to the delight of Alex. He insisted going with her to but maternity clothes but in the end all they did was but normal clothes in bigger sizes. Kelly wasn't giving up her five-star wardrobe just yet.

"So what the hell is my surprise?" Kelly asked. Alex had his hands over her eyes after taking her blindfold off. They had been in the car for nearly an hour before slowing down and stopping. Kelly had a blindfold on all the way and she hated it.

"Ugh! You are so impatient!" He whined as he put the blindfold back on. She groaned but yelped when he picked her up. She blushed at the thought of him carrying her when she was so heavy but she just burrowed her face into the crook on his neck and waited for him to put her down.

Once he placed her firmly on the ground, she heard him root around for something and then something click.

"Okay Mrs Riley, Here is your surprise!" He whisked the blindfold off and she nearly stopped breathing.

"Is this ours?" He asked in a mouse-like voice. He nodded and she flew into his arms, tears streaming down her face. Alex took her hand and guided her towards the gorgeous new house. Their home.

The house looked perfect. The exterior was all white wood paneled and had old-fashioned shutters that were painted an electric blue. The door was the same color and had an old-fashioned knocker. He motioned for her to step inside but not before she looked at the lovely garden, filled with flowers and cute little gnomes. The door swung open and the long hallway stretched out and up the stairs. She turned right and stepped into the living-room. It was decorated with family pictures and had a large open fire. The dull blues were painted across three walls and the main wall had lovely striped wallpaper. Kelly loved this room. The kitchen was as nice. Everything in it was white and glass. Just how Kelly wanted it. Plates and cutlery were already in their specific places. She grinned once she realized the place was completely furnished. The bathroom continued the blue and white theme. It was absolutely massive! There was a spare room downstairs and a basement but Alex said it was going to be the last thing on the tour.

At the top of the stairs you could go either left or right. Turning right led them to a room in which Alex said could be whatever Kelly wanted it to be. The second room was their bedroom. The room was complete with a kingsize bed, two walk in wardrobes and an en-suite bathroom. There was a sofa by the window and a 64" that came out the bottom of the bed. Kelly wanted to lie on the bed but Alex pulled her along.

If you turned left at the stairs, you were faced with another five rooms; Bedrooms. There was only one decorated and Kelly gripped his hand tightly as they walked in. The walls were painted a creamy yellow and had cartoon characters painted along the bottom. There were little scribbles along the walls and when Kelly took a closer look she realized they were from her friends.

'Love from Auntie Lori... Don't drive your Mommy and Daddy too wild!'

'I promise you this. You can be my tag partner when your older. Love Uncle John.'  
'The more you cry, the more candy we give you. Lots of Love Auntie Amy and Uncle Punk x'

Kelly felt herself get emotional as she left the room. She was about to walk out when she noticed the writing on the back of the door. Painted in red it said;

'Mommy's little Miracle'

and below it was a framed, blown up version on the scan pictures. Pictures of Kelly holding her baby bump were also stuck to the door. Kelly placed her hand over her mouth as she started to cry. Alex placed hin head on her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thank you. Its beautiful." She muttered. He kissed the top of her head and gently walked her out of the room.

"I love it Alex. When do we get the keys?" She asked as he held hr hand walking down the stairs.

"I got them three weeks ago. Where did you think I was sneaking off to?" He grinned and she gasped. He laughed at the reaction on her face and unlocked the door to the basement.

"This is my favourite room." He stated, carefully putting his hands over her eyes and guiding her down the steps. She heard a light flicker on and his hands moved away.

"SURPRISE!"

I really like this chapter. If I do say so myself...

Only about three or four more chapters to goo and then the story is finished!

I shall tell you one of my couples for my next story, which I am extremely excited about...(although I know many of you are going to go, Really? Is that is?) But if you read 'Until Its Gone' you will know how much of a cute funny couple they are...

Its...

RANDY ORTON AND SAMANTHA!

Yes they are married in real life but I am going to make up a completely different story about how they get together... if they get together at all... :)

Lots of Love (YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW!)  
Amanda XOX


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Kelly burst out crying as she saw the room filled with all her friends. Lori was bouncing happily while Layla ran towards her, hugging her with force.

"Do you like the house?" Layla asked excitedly. Kelly nodded when she realised no words were coming out of her mouth.

"What about the kiddie bedroom. We all helped decorate but that was my idea!" Derrick called from the back. Kelly just smiled.

"It was lovely. Thank you all so much!" Kelly made her way round everyone, hugging them and thanking them for helping Alex. Once she had been round all her guests, Alex walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. She ran her hands up and down his arms before leaning into him.

"So when are we moving in?" She asked, excited about their new house. It was definitely a surprise and she still wasn't sure if it were real.

"Well, I officially finished with WWE for six months yesterday so I book removal vans for tomorrow. I've already boxed up a lot of stuff, including all the baby items." Kelly was horrified that she had never noticed.

"Really? How long so you think It'll take us to move in?" She asked. This wasn't normally what someone who was seven months pregnant would do, especially at her size.

"Well, I've managed to rope a few people into helping so we could have the other house emptied by late tomorrow night!" He announced Kelly swirled around, his arms still around her but this time moving down to her lower back. There was a wild grin on her face.

"Are you serious?" She asked. He nodded and she kissed him fiercely. They both broke away panting when someone coughed behind them. Tonight was going to be a long night.

The people who were helping them move had stayed overnight. Alex had bought lots of new furniture for the house so they were leaving most of their furniture behind in the old house. Kelly was just going to throw most of her clothes, shoes, bags and make up into cardboard boxes. There was no point folding everything nicely if it was going to be put away a few hours later. Kelly slipped on a pair of her tight Hollister pants. The company had gladly sent her out a pair when word slipped she was pregnant. They had an extra bit on the front that went over her swollen stomach, making them fight but still making her skinny legs stand out. On top of a sports bra she pulled on a vest top that Alex had bought her not so long ago. Kelly preferred buying clothes in bigger sizes instead of maternity clothes as she didn't think they suited her.

She looked into the mirror and sighed. Her body was exactly the same apart from the fact her stomach stuck out. She had been eating like a horse but she still had put no weight on around her legs, arms or bum. And she was loving it. After cooking breakfast for the house, she went and had a look around the rooms, taking paper and some pens with her. She went around every room in the house, drawing up what the room looked like and drawing in where she wanted everything to go. Kelly loved moving things around, planning things. This is why she loved moving. She had never expected nor wanted to move so close to her due date but she would rather move in before the baby was born rather than move when they were a few weeks old.

Kelly knew she wasn't going to be able to lift a lot of the things due to the sheer size of her bump but she was determined to help as much as possible. Everyone piled into their cars, (Most of them either had big trunks or a big bed in the back of their pick up, which turned out to be very handy!) and Alex lead the way.

Kelly fell asleep straight away and she only woke up when she felt the car stop. She fluttered her eyes open and Alex was looking at her.

"You were squashing your nose up again." He smiled and got out of the car. Kelly never realized but she made cute faces when she was sleeping and Alex always found them amusing. She pulled her hair into a messy bun and accepted Alex's hand when he opened her door.

"Right. You are going to stand and shout at everyone and tell them where things go. Okay?" Kelly grinned and nodded. She clapped her hands together excitedly.

"Right guys..."

It was three minutes past midnight and they had just managed to say goodbye to Layla and Christian. Boxes were piled high in all the rooms and Kelly knew they had a long day ahead of them. They had officially handed over the keys for their old house and now officially owned this one. Kelly groaned as she started raking through a box. She hadn't thought about leaving spare clothes to wear to bed and now she ferociously dug through the boxes to find what she wanted. She yelled in frustration as she realized she couldn't find her favorite shirt to wear to bed. She was just about to start looking again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. She felt his hot breath on her cheek and instantly relaxed.

"Come to bed. You have had a hard enough day." He coaxed and she melted into Alex's arms.  
"I cand find anything to wear." She moaned and he chuckled.

"Well dont wear anything then." He grinned and she blushed. He massaged her baby bump gently and she felt as if she was floating.

"Alex..." She groaned and he bit her ear, sending her wild. His hot breath pulsing on her cheek and she ran her hands under his shirt, feeling his rock hard abs. This was driving her crazy. He pulled her towards the bed, looking down and grinning at her.

Hope you liked this! I think there is only about another two chapters to go... I might just make the next chapter long and finish it there.

My new story could be up tomorrow, next week or christmas...I dont know yet.. But stay tuned and I promise you will all love it!

Much hugs and kisses!  
Amanda XOXO


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

***2 Weeks before due date***

Kelly was tired. Her back hurt. Her ankles were swollen. She didn't fit into any clothes and she felt like a beached whale. She was going to kill the person who said being pregnant is a wonderful experience. She wanted to kill Alex for getting her up the duff. She wanted to sit down with a massive tub of Ice-Cream and ignore everyone.

No such luck.

Alex and Christian were in the kitchen discussing their plan for his return and Layla was trying to keep Kelly from going on a murdering spree.

"Look on the bright side. You only have a few weeks to go!" She chirped and Kelly smiled weakly.

"A few weeks is a long time when you feel like utter shit Lay. Even you know that."

"Kel, I never got a chance to think about giving birth. I got married, nearly killed and became a mom within 48 hours. Your lucky, you gt a chance to prepare." Layla was right but the only thing Kelly had sorted was a birthing plan and an overnight bag. She hadn't thought of names and they hardly had any clothes (apart from merch T-Shirts from the wrestlers.

They heard the faint voices get louder as Alex and Christian came through with coffee or everyone. Kelly growled as she was handed a juice-box. Layla may have been obsessed with them during her pregnancy but Kelly couldn't stand the sight of them.

"You all set for the arrival of mini Riley?" Christian asked, taking a sip from his mug. Kelly shook her head while Alex nodded. Layla found this hilarious and fell about laughing.

"Where are your kiddies today?" Kelly asked. Layla sighed.

"Randy and Sam took them so we could have a little break. Lily has driven me wild!" She answered. Layla loved her children more than life itself but Kelly could see she was struggling.

"Well anytime you need a break you know where to take them... We are their godparents after all!" Alex cried cheerily. All three people stared at him.

"Alex it may not have crossed your mind but your wife is about to give birth to your child." Christian said with a stern tone. Alex facepalmed.

"It slipped my mind?" he joked and Kelly smiled.

Kelly was sitting on the sofa scrolling through twitter that night when a horrible cramp made her double over in pain. She expected them to stop but they just kept coming. Layla had told her when the first cramp hit, the best thing to do was phone the midwife. Kelly never got that far as she raced to the bathroom, emptying her stomach. The pain was so bad that it made her sick. Alex heard her and bolted through to see her. Seeing her like that made his heart crumple. He knelt beside her and stroked her back, trying to soothe her. She had gone a funny green color and her hand was protectively holding the bump. She finally stopped and Alex got a good chance to talk.

"Do you think the baby's coming?" He asked. Kelly half laughed and half cried.

"I'm not due for three weeks. Its just an upset tummy." She stroked his cheek before making her way towards the stairs. Alex switched off all the lights before following her up. He helped her change into a pair of shorts and a vest top since it was a little warm that night. She made herself comfortable before grabbing his arms and making them encircle her, making her feel safe as she drifted off to sleep.

Kelly slept for three hours before she felt a tremendous amount of pressure just below her bump. She woke up screaming and panting and Alex was by her side in a flash.

"Babe, Are you okay?" He sat just in front of her, a hand on either of her knees. She breathed deeply, in and out. Alex matched her breaths and she slowly relaxed.

"For a second there, I thought the baby was coming." Kelly laughed, as did Alex.

Their laughing was cut short by the almighty whooshing sound that filled the room. They both looked don to see a puddle of what looked like water on the floor. Kelly snapped her head up, looking straight at Alex. Her waters had just broke and she wasn't due for another three weeks. She started to cry hysterically as Alex picked up the phone and rushed around at the same time to pick up clothes.

"Hello?" A friendly voice said. Alex panicked, not being able to think.

"My wife's waters have just burst. She isn't due for another three weeks and I'm about to take her to the hospital." He babbled, running around like a mad chicken while Kelly sat sobbing on the bed. The woman rambled on about being ready at the entrance but Alex just answered with, Yes, YES and OKAY! before hanging up and picking up his sobbing wife. The bag was slung over his bag and he lifter Kelly into his arms bridal style. She cried in pain as he thundered down the stairs, locking the door in the process. He threw the bag into the back seat and Kelly clambered into the front.

"Alex, I have a bad feeling about this." She whispered, her cheeks were pink but tear stained. Alex shut out the possibility and held her hand.

"As long as I drive carefully, We will be OK." He squeezed her hand reassuringly and pulled out of the driveway. He had to concentrate on the road as he could feel how nervous Kelly was. They had lost their first baby through a car crash and they weren't about to make the same mistake twice.

They arrived at the hospital in excellent time. Kelly was now screaming and her contractions were minutes apart. A nurse came out with a wheelchair and as soon as Kelly was sitting in it, everything happened in fast forward. As soon as he had parked the car, he called Layla, Lori and Sam to tell them the news. Once he eventually got into the hospital, Kelly was already in a hospital gown and leaning heavily on the bed.

"The doctor says I'm seven centimeters dilated!" Kelly screamed as a new wave of contraction flooded her system. Alex had done his research and he knew what that meant.

"Babe thats great! Only three more to go!" He stood beside her, not knowing whether to comfort her or leave her. He decided to go with the contact option and he helped Kelly onto the bed while she gripped onto his hands. He grimaced a little at the pressure she was putting on his hands but quickly thought about her being in more pain. Then he stopped. Kelly had stopped crying and was now puffing air in and out of her lungs. Kelly had refused any drugs or medicine to help the pain and it make Alex wince. Kelly suddenly screamed out and Alex jumped.

"I need to push! I really need to push!" She yelled and the nurse came back over. She had a quick look at Kelly before smiling.

"Well your dilated fully. We will start your pushing in just a moment." The nurse scurried around, getting a swivel table at the ready. Alex stood close to Kelly's head as she put both her hands on his one. He then took both her hand in his while she pushed.

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!" She yelled. Alex studied the look on the Midwife's face. It turned from glee to shock horror in a matter of seconds. She whispered something to the other doctor and he scurried outside. Kelly pushed again. This time, nearly crushing the bones in his hand. He squeezed back.

"Come on Kel, You can do it!" The nurse had the same look on her face and Alex felt worry build up inside him. His worry died down when the baby was handed to them. It was a little boy and he had one single curl of platinum blonde hair. Kelly smiled as she started to relax, her baby boy in her arms. He reached a hand out from under the blanket and it lightly collided with Kelly's nose. They both laughed.

"He's going to be a little bruiser when he's older. Just like Mommy and Daddy!" Alex grinned as the nurse took him away to get cleaned up. The midwife took Kelly's hand.

"That was Excellent Mrs Riley. Do you think you could do it again?" Kelly laughed.

"Not for a long time." Alex chuckled along with her. The expression on the nurse's face turned stony.

"Well my dear, you don't have an option. Your other baby will be along in just a few seconds." The nurse smiled and walked to the corner of the room. Kelly looked at Alex her eyes wide. SHe was about to say something when she felt that now familiar urge build up in the small of her back. She really was going to have another baby! Alex gripped her hands as tears started to fall down both of their faces. Kelly pushed, silently this time. She pushed three times before the nurse sat back.

"We're going to use the forceps." She stated, pulling a long flat, scissor like instrument from the table. Kelly winced as she pushed again. This time, stronger and longer than she ever had before. She turned a bright shade of pink. And then the pain was gone. Cries of a baby filled the room and Kelly threw her head back exhausted.

"Congratulations. It's another boy." Kelly sobbed as Alex was given the newborn.

"Kelly. You just delivered twins." He whispered, kissing her forehead. She closed her eyes to savour the moment, being brought out of it when their other baby was brought back in. Kelly was given both children and she held them perfectly. It was like she knew how to do it and Alex stood back while he snapped a picture. Kelly beamed down at her two gorgeous baby boys.

"Names?" The nurse asked. Kelly shrugged and Alex thought about it for a while.

"I liked the name Cayden from the start. We could call this little man Jayden." He smiled and Alex smiled back.

"Cayden and Jayden." Kelly grinned. "I like it." Alex kissed her forehead.

"Can I go and get your mad friends to come and meet them?" Kelly groaned sarcastically but nodded.

"WAIT! We need to discuss god parents!" She began to panic

"Double god parents. Layla and Christian share Jayden with Lori and Sheamus and Cayden can have Sam and Randy and..." Alex was stumped.

"MIKE AND MARYSE!" Kelly yelped. They both nodded and Alex went to find their friends.  
Their reactions to the babies were hilarious. nobody knew it was twins so when they came in, The following happened;

Christian handed over fifty bucks to a foot tapping Layla. An obvious bet considering she was adamant they were having more than one. Sheamus burst out laughing before slapping Alex on the back. Sam did a double take and had to take Randy out anyway because he walked into the door. And Lori? She passed out.

Throughout all this, Kelly was happy. She was content with where her life was. She had the craziest bunch of friends in the world. A husband that she adored and that adored her and she now had not only one miracle baby but two.

Life was perfect.

FINIIIIIIISHED!

I absolutely loved this story. I loved the storyline and especially the characters. I hope you liked it too! Dont forget to review and check out my new story which will be up tomorrow!

I love you all so much!  
Amanda XoXo


End file.
